Why did you say that?
by Hazeydream
Summary: Annie has finally moved on from Jeff and is interested in a new guy called Danny. She hopes something might happen but as usual a certain lawyer doesn't help the situation.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my second Community fic and it takes into account the spoilers about season 4 (which I've quite enjoyed so far), specifically the ones about Annie hopefully becoming more of Jeff's equal and perhaps even moving on. Now, let me say that I absolutely love Jeff and Annie as a pairing but I do get annoyed, like many others, that Annie never has any love interests anymore. So to put this story in context Annie has finally gotten over Jeff and a new guy has entered her life (and he's genuine). However, Jeff makes a huge (and telling) mistake involving her and the new guy. So it's still Jeff and Annie just with a detour.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic and hopefully the idea of not copied. Also I have never tasted tofu or watched Cougar Town (well I've maybe caught the odd episode). I just included them because it fitted with the show's references and character traits.

* * *

Why did you say that?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Annie Edison was giddy. Yes, completely giddy. She swung her crossed legs as she sat on a campus bench, watching her fellow human beings pass by in the blazing sun and smiling happily at the few who waved at her.

"What's up with you Edison?" Leonard called as he sailed slowly by on a scooter. "You look happy!"

"Yes, Leonard, I am happy!" Annie replied cheerily and shaking her head amusedly as he rolled up behind Neil and whacked him over the head. "Really happy," She whispered quietly to herself.

"Hey Annie!" A deep male voice called to her from the right and Annie felt her stomach release with a swarm of butterflies. Clearing her throat Annie took a few seconds to dial down her smile and turned slightly to greet her new friend who was nearly at her bench.

"Danny!" She replied casually, giving him a welcoming smile and trying to ignore how handsome he looked in his jeans and green shirt combo. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She teased knowing he would never do that to her and admired the way he carelessly ran a hand through his brown hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions.

Danny gave her an apologetic smile and sat next to her, dumping his back beside him. "I'm sorry, really I am. For some reason I ended up helping the Dean sort through the Drama club's dog costumes. I can't believe they have so many!" He exclaimed while Annie bit her lip uncomfortably. "Did they perform a stage version of 'Homeward Bound' or something?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Annie stuttered awkwardly and then waved her hand as if to bat the subject away. "Maybe they've got one coming up. Anyway, enough about the Dean," she laughed nervously while trying to change the subject. "What do you think about the essay Professor Wilson set us?

Danny let out a groan and gave her a sheepish smile. "It's a nightmare right? I gotta be honest Annie, I'm going to need some help. Fancy meeting up after our classes today and studying for a bit? We could try and at least decode the damn task!"

Annie shrugged her shoulders as if it was no bother. "Sure, I could use some help too." She tried to say calm and casual but inside she was squealing with excitement. It was finally happening, another study session with the guy who Annie had met during their forensics courses a few weeks ago. And he was not only gorgeous, talented, smart and friendly but a genuine good guy. "We could meet in study room F, I mean, it's usually free at 4 on a Wednesday."

Danny grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great. Your knowledge of study room schedules coming in handy again." He teased while nudging her shoulder and letting out a chuckle.

Annie joined in and tucked her long, brown hair behind her right ear while giving him an embarrassed smile. "I know I know. Not that I've spent too much time studying in there!" Her embarrassment quickly disappeared as Danny stared at her with a look of affection.

"I'd expect nothing less." He said softly while holding her gaze and Annie was positive that her thudding heart could be heard around campus.

* * *

His name was Danny Fieldman and he was studying at Greendale to get his qualification in forensics studies. His backstory was similar to Britta's in that he was a wanderer (or 'free spirit' as Britta preferred) who had finally decided that forensics was what he wanted to do with his life. Having left school he had travelled for years, working numerous part time and temporary jobs before he applied to Greendale. Annie couldn't believe that despite both being at Greendale for nearly four years they had never encountered each other before. Although Danny claimed he knew who she was being part of the infamous Greendale 7.

"You guys are a legend!" He once told her. "You ended the Chang mania and believe me, we were all grateful for it."

Since their first class where they had been randomly paired for an assignment Danny had proved to be a great friend and a more than efficient study buddy. It had started off as a friendship but for Annie it had become something more in the space of only a few weeks. At first she tried to calm herself, reminding her sanity that she had been down this road too many times with a certain other study buddy and that she was not going through it again, especially after managing to quell those feelings for Jeff Winger once and for all. However, it was in these moments that Annie could swear that she was not imagining it this time. She was convinced that Danny liked her and that maybe, just maybe, he was going to ask her out. One day..

* * *

Annie reluctantly removed her gaze from Danny's hazel eyes and gave polite laugh, suddenly feeling ridiculously girlie. "So, 4 o'clock?" She asked before returning her eyes to his which had lost some of their intensity but were still fixed on her face.

"4 o'clock." He confirmed with an almost shy smile. "I'll bring the snacks." He added before placing a warm hand on her shoulder, giving it tender squeeze. She beamed back and nodded, feeling her shoulder tingle even after he removed his hand and collected his bag before standing up. "See you later Edison."

"See you later Danny." She replied and watched as he walked away, waving when he smiled over his shoulder.

Annie couldn't help the excited sigh that escaped her and almost dropped her beeping phone due to her trembling fingers as she tried to retrieve it from her back pack. God, she hadn't felt this way in a long time. Pausing for a moment she took a deep breath, 'Calm down!" she silently told herself before successfully securing her phone in both hands and opening up her message.

TROY: Annie, you're missing out on chicken wings! (Or tofu kebabs, Britta says she doesn't mind sharing :s)

Annie chuckled as she grabbed her bag and pulled it onto her back. Unable to help the wide grin that now graced her face Annie practically skipped to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Britta, for the last time, _we_ all like chicken! So shut up about how they spend their last days." Annie heard Jeff almost growl at Britta Perry, a good indication that this fight may have been going on for a while.

"Oh sure be ignorant to the plight of the animals that help you feed your stomach!" Britta retaliated before picking up a kebab stick and using her mouth to take off a chunk of tofu. "Mmmmm" She moaned while the look on her face betrayed the fact that she was enjoying it. When it became clear that she couldn't even swallow it the blond grabbed a napkin and quickly spat out the half eaten chunk of substitute meat, much to the vocal annoyance of her friends. "Well, it must be this cafeteria because it usually tastes so muc better…"

"So, Cougar Town marathon tonight?" Abed Nadir interjected while noticing an approaching Annie. "You in Annie?"

The rest of the group greeted Annie with smiles as she sat down at the end of the table, in between Abed and Jeff. "Uh, sure. Well, I'll be staying on after classes to work on an assignment but I should be home around 6ish." She explained while hoping it might be even later if things went well with Danny.

"Count me out." Jeff stated ignoring the several eye rolls made in response to his comment. "Hey! I just don't dig the show. It's not like it's a crime. Although some of the show's jokes are." He gave the others a smug smile before taking a celebratory drink of his water.

"Good one." Annie deadpanned receiving a glare from the soon to be lawyer. Despite his evident annoyance at her comment it made Annie feel proud that she could finally give him retorts that shut him up. She knew her putdowns irritated him but she felt more of an equal because of them.

"Sorry Abed but Andre and I are having a rare evening out." Shirley Bennett cooed receiving pleased faces from around the table. "It's been months since we've had any alone time so he's taking me to that new restaurant, 'Artium'."

"Oooo Shirley!" Britta exclaimed. "I've heard it's really nice."

"And fully booked!" Jeff added in his fellow hipster knowledge. "I hear it takes months to get a table."

"Yes. Andre booked it 4 months ago!" Shirley confirmed, her voice ridiculously high with excitement. "Oh I am looking forward to some good lobster with my husband." She added in a much lower, slight aroused voice causing the others to glance awkwardly at each other.

"Anyway," Jeff stated in a deliberate tone trying to move to another subject while Shirley seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "We saved you some wings." He told Annie, pushing his plate in front of her, making Annie feel bad for her earlier putdown.

"Oh, thank you." She replied, giving him a grateful smile causing him to shrug casually but the smile on his face told her that he wasn't annoyed anymore. "I'm starving." She told them before eating her first chicken wing.

'We'd love to stay and chat Annie but we've got class." Britta explained apologetically before amending her statement when Jeff coughed. "Well, _some _of us have class." She had clearly forgot that he had very few classes these days due to his sneaky online modules.

Annie waved her hand to show there were no bad feelings and watched as everyone except Jeff stood up and gave them a wave goodbye. Just as she finished her last wing a white paper napkin appeared in front of her and she giggled as she accepted it from Jeff who then leant forward on his elbows. "Thank you Jeff. How would I manage to eat my lunch without you?" She teased while wiping her fingers and dumping the napkin on the plate.

"That's simple, you wouldn't." He replied in a mock serious tone. "Tending to those who are eating is just one of my never ending of skills. Weren't they good?" He asked eyeing the now empty plate.

Annie nodded in agreement while snatching a drink of water from his bottle of water. "It makes me miss the days when we were a chicken wing crime syndicate. "

Jeff chuckled and then indicated she could keep the bottle as she tried to return it. She gave him beaming smile as a way of saying thank you. "So how is the forensic studying going?" He asked giving her his full attention, something that was happening more often these days, ever since Annie had resolved to move on and focus on friendship rather than anything else.

"Good. I think." She replied hesitantly causing Jeff to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. Sighing she leant forward so their faces were closer, not wanting others to hear her doubts. "I spent so much time knowing exactly what I wanted to do…Healthcare Administration. Now I'm looking at these books and assignments and wondering what I've let myself in for. It's a difficult course." She neglected to mention that working with Danny had helped but it was nice to share her concerns with someone she considered a best friend. And at times Jeff could give her really sensible advice. Looking at him with a slightly confused smile he nodded understandingly.

"Look, change can be daunting." He admitted indicating he too didn't always enjoy the experience. "But if anyone can handle it, it's you. You're ridiculously intelligent Annie. I mean you practically got me through my first semester here." When she gave him a mock disbelieving look he added, "Okay so a couple of semesters in my first year." Annie grinned and nodded her head approvingly at his new statement. "Just keep persevering and you'll get there. I know I'm not taking the course but if you need any help you just have to ask. Even if it's just to help remove your stress headaches."

Annie gazed affectionately at him before letting an '"Awww," escape causing Jeff to roll his eyes in amusement. "Jeeeeeffff, that was so sweet!" She cooed knowing it would make him further embarrassed and giving him a light swat on the shoulder. The moment of contact caused Jeff to glance down at the spot where she hit him and then gaze back at her with wide, genuine smile.

"Yeah yeah." He acknowledged with a sheepish smile and for a moment they just stared at each other, content that they were in each other's company. "So, what's your next class?"

"Advanced Biology." Annie told him while picking up the water bottle and her bag.

"Fancy an escort M'lady?" He asked while standing up and holding out a strong hand.

Annie grinned at his pet name for her and gracefully slotted her small hand into his. "Thank you, M'lord."

And for one quick minute they continued to hold hands before Annie realised the prolonged contact and gently extracted her hand with the pretence of taking another drink of water. Jeff let it go without a word and smiled warmly as he held the door open for her.

* * *

Next chapter features the study session with Danny as well as Jeff's mistake. But what will it be? Guesses are welcome! Meanwhile please r'n'r.


	2. Chapter 2

Nice to see there's some followers out there but I now feel under pressure, lol. I've tried to make Danny a really good guy, one that deserves Annie's affections so hopefully you felt that.

* * *

Why did you say that?

* * *

Chapter 2

Annie positioned each of her books carefully on the study room table and sat out four purple pens ensuring that they were all in a straight line. After adjusting the fourth pen so that it wasn't squint she suddenly realised that this was perhaps a bit over the top, remembering the numerous jibes from the study group about her obsession with purple gel pens. So she removed three of them and shoved them back into her bag.

"No need to be so nerdy Annie." She muttered to herself before silently chanting 'This study session will go well. This study session will go well. He will ask you out. He will!' She was so preoccupied with her chant that she didn't sense Danny walk into the room.

"Hi Annie." He greeted cheerily but stopped short when she jumped and let out a squeak. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Danny assured her as he grabbed Jeff's usual chair and pulled it over so it was closer to Annie. For a moment this threw Annie and she realised that it felt a little odd seeing someone else in her friend's chair.

"Uh, you didn't." Annie stuttered as she shrugged trying to pretend it was nothing. She just hoped her face didn't look as pink as it was feeling. "I was just…daydreaming." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

Danny returned her smile and let out a deep chuckle. "Well, this was a good start." He joked before pulling out his own books from his bag which was sitting on the table next to him. "Ready to solve the puzzle of the professor's assignment?"

Annie giggled and retrieved the assignment in question; placing it in between her and Danny so both could read it. "Ready when you are!" She confirmed and together they began sorting through the important details featured in their brief.

After an hour and half of carefully deconstructing the essay question and writing out a plan Danny clapped his hands and rubbed them together with glee.

"You know I think I'm finally beginning to understand this. I might actually be able to write this thing after all." He exclaimed then leaned back to let out a giant yawn and threw his arms up in a stretch.

Annie nodded with a happy sigh. "Yeah, me too. I may even be looking forward to this now." She admitted then laughed at Danny's doubtful expression. "Seriously!"

Danny joined in her laughing and slouched forward to lean on the table, bringing him closer to his classmate once again. He raised an eyebrow and flicked the cover of his book closed. "You know what Edison? We make a good team."

"That we do." Annie concurred raising one of her own eyebrows and glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "We should study together more often." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she inwardly cringed. Could she be more obvious? If she had been Danny didn't seem to mind. In fact, as she looked at him furtively she could swear that his eyes had lit up at the very suggestion. Facing him fully, deciding it was time to make her feelings clear, she flashed him a flirty smile which he returned straight away. Time to seem to stand still and as they stared at each other Annie was positive that his eyes were flickering down to her lips before quickly travelling back up to her eyes.

Just as Danny opened his mouth to say something they were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Deantastic!"

Annie groaned as Danny portrayed a slightly puzzled look and twisted in his seat to see their visitor.

As he strolled into the room wearing simple brown trousers and purple shirt with a yellow tie you could be forgiven for thinking that Dean Pelton was just your average head of faculty with a bad, boring taste in clothes. At this precise moment Annie had never wished more that this was the case.

"Oh am I glad you are here Ms Edison!" He cried practically bouncing over to stand between her and Danny. "Just the person to tell me what kind of whisky Jeff likes the best."

Annie rolled her eyes and fixed the Dean with an unimpressed face. "And why would you want to know that Dean?"

"Oh you know. I just wanted to make sure I had his favourite drink in stock when he visits." The Dean explained innocently while dragging one foot back and forth across the carpet.

"Really? And does Jeff _know_ that he's going to be visiting you?" Annie enquired while shaking her head in response to Danny's raised eyebrows and 'what the hell?' expression.

"Of course Annie!" Dean Pelton squealed before succumbing to her penetrating, and disapproving, stare. "Well, he hasn't RSVP'd to my house warming party but we both know he will." Noticing Danny's bemused expression he elaborated with "Jeff Winger and I are neighbours. Would you mind standing up there for a minute?"

Annie and Danny glanced worryingly at each other. The Dean made a sound as if he was clearing his throat and looked down at Danny expectantly. Feeling pressured, and slightly unnerved, by his direct stare Danny slowly rose from his seat and moved over beside Annie, placing a hand awkwardly on the back of her chair.

"Why thank you." The Dean cheered before side stepping in front of the chair and sitting down at an agonisingly slow pace. He then lifted his legs so that they lay crossed on the table. "Aaah, now I know why Jeff likes this chair. Comfy!"

Ignoring the terrified expressions fixed on his students' faces he continued to lounge in the chair while letting a satisfied smile sit on his face.

"Uh…I think it's time for us to go Annie." Danny whispered in Annie's ear and stood back as she quickly grabbed her books and bag.

"Yeah, definitely." Annie agreed as she reached over the table and grabbed Danny's abandoned bag then passed it back to him. "Well, always a pleasure Dean!" She trilled before spinning around and following Danny out the room.

"Oh wait! Annie! You didn't tell me Jeff's favourite whisky!" A desperate voice called to her just as they made it out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked in a breathless voice as he and Annie practically ran towards the library exit doors.

Annie shook her head as they pushed through the wide doors and breathed in the cool night air before making a bee line for the car park. "It's better that you don't know. Trust me, I wish I didn't!" She shuddered and finally slowed her pace when she saw her car.

Danny's speed also decreased and both walked a few more steps before stopping and facing each other with exhausted smiles.

"Well, that…was an interesting end to the afternoon." Danny declared receiving an apologetic grin from Annie.

"I know." She admitted hugging her books closely to her chest. "I'm sorry about that Danny. The Dean…well…he gets a bit funny where Jeff's concerned."

Danny waved off her apology with his hand and then shoved both into his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Don't worry about it. He's not the only one right? I've heard a few people get a little crazy about the guy. Wasn't it Britta who declared her love for him at the Tranny Dance a few years ago?"

A weird feeling engulfed Annie's chest as she thought back to that night and suddenly found the air slightly muggy. Struggling to remove the odd feeling she gave a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, she did. " Was all she said unable to say more without bringing back that rather good memory of her and Jeff's electric kiss after he had ran away from Britta and Slater.

Danny seemed to notice her reluctance to divulge anymore and so just accepted her short answer with a small smile. "Well, maybe it's time we call it a night huh?"

Expecting her heart to sink at his suggestion that the study session was over, Annie was surprised to find herself relieved and strangely tired from the afternoon's events. She forgot how tiring full on flirting could be! "Returning his smile Annie nodded. "Probably for the best. At least we made a good start on our assignment." She reminded him bringing a teasing expression to her face.

"That we did!" He agreed before giving her a rueful look. "Well, good night Annie."

"Night Danny." Annie replied pleasantly as she passed by him to reach her car.

"See you tomorrow?" He added with a hopeful voice, turning slightly so he could see her.

Annie paused just as she was getting into her car and called back "See you tomorrow Danny."

Giving each other a friendly wave Danny finally turned away and disappeared further into the parking lot where his car was sitting. Once Annie sat down and pulled the creaking door shut she leant her head against the top of the steering wheel letting out a disappointed sigh.

While she didn't encourage any further development with Danny before they parted, it was clear that Dean Pelton had completely ruined their moment. Annie just hoped that they would get it back.

* * *

"So then Jules and Ellie go to this bar…"

"Abed!" Jeff groaned as he walked alongside his friend. "I didn't come to the marathon last night for a _reason. _I don't care what Jules and Ellie did at the wine bar!"

"How did you know it was a wine bar?" Abed didn't hesitate with the question causing Jeff to halt his casual sauntering and twist round to face him.

"What?" He asked in a fake, perplexed voice.

Abed titled his head to the side, a sign that he was usually deducing some truth from Jeff's thinly veiled lies. "You said wine bar. I never said they went to a wine bar. I only said they went to a bar."

"Pfft!" Jeff stuttered and folded his arms unconvinced at Abed's reasoning. "It's called 'Cougar Town' Abed. It's about women trying to meet younger guys. I just presumed that when you said 'bar' you meant 'wine bar'."

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes…Abed clearly thinking over Jeff's statement and the latter trying his best to maintain an honest expression.

"You watched the marathon last night." Abed announced in his usual monotone voice. Had it been anyone else in the group they would have sounded hurt, maybe even angry at Jeff's reluctance at not joining them last night. But this never happened with Abed and Jeff was extremely grateful for it right now.

Sighing, Jeff unfolded his arms and walked closer to Abed. Glancing apologetically at him Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I did. Sorry buddy, I really am. I just fancied a night in…on my own. I hope that's ok?"

After a few seconds of Abed almost staring through Jeff he gave him a small grin. "I knew you liked the jokes! How can you not?" He then stared dreamily off into space. "Ah ladies, I'd follow you to a wine bar any day."

Jeff couldn't help the affectionate smile that enveloped his face. Of course Abed wouldn't make fun of him or give an angry response; he was just happy Jeff like one of his favourite shows. "You know if anyone over hears you Abed they might think that you're a stalker." He teased and only receiving a shrug in response.

"Oh hey, Jeff! Abed!" An unfamiliar voice called from down the hall.

Jeff turned around to greet the newcomer while Abed peered over his shoulder. It was a youngish guy with short, messy, brown hair and he was half jogging up to them managing to avoid the various groupings of students scattered across the corridor. Jeff quickly examined his face and tried to place a name but it wasn't coming. He was about to ask Abed when his friend called out "Hey Danny! " Moving his puzzled gaze from Abed and then back to 'Danny' Jeff cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah, hi Danny. Good to see you again." He greeted with some confusion laced in his voice.

Danny stopped in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked showing no sign of being insulted. When Jeff shook his head in relief Danny let out a laugh. "Thanks for trying to be polite. That was cool of you."

Jeff shrugged impressed at the new guy and his easy going nature. "No problem. So, how do you two know each other?" He asked glancing from Abed to Danny.

Abed answered for them both. "Oh he's friends with Annie. They study forensics together." He explained excitedly, clearly loving the idea. "They may only be studying at the moment but one day…they will…fight crime." Danny laughed at Abed's TV voice over and offered him a high five which was returned instantly.

"That was cool Abed. I love that idea." Danny complimented sharing an easy smile with Abed. It was only when he looked back at Jeff that the smile slowly faded. "Uh…Jeff? Are you ok?"

Jeff shook his head, as if to clear some fuzz from his mind. "Yeah…yeah…so…you're uh…you're friends with Annie?" He asked trying to ignore the odd feeling rising his chest.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. We have quite a few classes together. Man is she a life saver! She really knows her stuff. Helped me out of a jam yesterday afternoon in fact." He explained, awe and admiration filtering into his smooth voice.

Abed watched the exchange between the two men but his sharp stare would last longer on Jeff's face trying to depict the reason for his friend's obvious unease.

"Oh belief me, I know how good Annie is at studying." Jeff agreed with a higher pitched voice than normal. "She's gotten me out of a few jams too. Oh and Abed too. Right buddy?"

"Yep. Quite a few jams." Abed agreed quickly understanding his friend needed backup for some reason.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, Annie's great. Uh…that's why I wanted to talk to you two. Since you're her closest friends here."

Jeff had to fight the urge to groan because he knew what was about to happen. It was as if someone was sucking the air out of the room and he was suddenly feeling very clammy and sweaty, just like he had when Chang was harping on about Rich joining their study group in second year. And he had no idea why. Or at least that's what he silently told his confused brain.

Danny gave them a hesitant smile. "I just wanted to check that Annie isn't seeing anyone. I mean she hasn't mentioned anyone but I've been wrong about this kind of thing before so I just wanted to double check. Do you think it'd be ok to ask her out?"

Abed was about to say yes when he stopped himself. This was one of those situations where he knew what the answer should be but it involved personal feelings and relationships. And Abed was not very good with either. So he waited for Jeff, remarkably the more emotionally available of the two, to answer Danny. Only the answer never came and both Abed and Danny peered closely at their tall companion whose face seemed to be frozen in a forced smile.

"Um, Jeff?" Danny asked quietly, not sure if something was wrong with the man. Glancing questioningly at Abed who simply shrugged he returned his eyes to Jeff. "Jeff? Is Annie seeing someone or is she interested in anyone?"

After another few seconds of silence Jeff's head suddenly started shaking from side to side indicating no, it was fine. But the words that came out of his mouth surprised all of them. "Yeah, yeah, she is Danny. Sorry buddy."

As soon as the words left his mouth Jeff's inner voice started groaning. 'What the hell? Why did you say that?' it demanded while his real voice continued to babble. "She's kept it quiet but yeah, she's been seeing this guy for a few months now. Off campus. That's why you never see him around." 'Shut up Winger! Just stop talking!' Jeff opened his mouth one more time but this time he said nothing. He just gave Danny, who looked like he'd been sucker punched, a sympathetic smile.

"Oh. She…never mentioned anyone." He muttered, the easy going nature suddenly absent. "Huh. Well…I guess it was a good idea that I checked first." He said trying to keep some cheer in his voice but his face betrayed the effort.

Abed had not removed his eyes from the right side of Jeff's face for the entire exchange and his mind was trying to process the whole conversation from start to finish in the attempt of working out what had just happened. Annie wasn't seeing anyone. In fact, Abed was almost certain that she liked Danny. Shaking his head with confusion he decided to take action.

"Actually she's-" He began but was momentarily stunned into silence when Jeff slung an arm around his slim shoulders and began manoeuvring him past Danny.

"Well we gotta get to class Danny." Jeff explained cheerily as he pulled Abed with him. "We'll see you around."

"Oh, right. Yeah…see you guys around." Danny said giving them a sad little wave before walking in the opposite direction, his shoulders hunched with evident sadness.

Once further down the hall Abed found his voice again and squinted up at Jeff.

"Annie is not seeing anyone."

"I know Abed."

"She's not even interested in anyone else."

"I know Abed."

"In fact I'm pretty sure she likes Dan-"

"How do we know that Abed?" Jeff suddenly spun round to face his confused friend, his voice brimming with anger. "Huh? How do we know she likes him? I mean…that's the first time I've heard about him!"

"She's mentioned him several times at the apartment. She says he's funny, charming, cute, smart-"

"Shut up Abed!" Jeff cried trying to silence Abed's truths. He glared at his friend, daring him to continue with his 'truths' and made a conscious effort to calm his heaving chest.

Abed narrowed his eyes and titled his head to the side. "You're jealous." It was a statement, not a question.

Jeff was about to begin scoffing but suddenly felt very tired from this entire event which must have lasted only minutes. 'It would be stupid to deny it' his inner voice told him, almost mockingly. Managing to quell his anger at the whole situation he licked his lips and glanced up and down the busy corridor. Finally he returned his gaze to Abed, who was staring expectantly at him.

"Yes. I was jealous." He admitted in a quiet voice. He gave his friend what he hoped was a lost look, one that said 'I have no idea what just happened!'. Jeff began to feel anxious again expecting his observant friend to breakdown the whole situation and identify his true feelings regarding Annie. He was only a little relieved when this was not the case.

"You lied." Abed reminded him, again no expression featuring in his voice. Jeff sighed before he nodded, allowing shame to grace his handsome face. "Annie will be furious."

Jeff swallowed hard and pulled himself up to full height indicating Abed was right. "Look, Abed, I'll handle this. Ok?" When Abed said nothing Jeff took a giant step closer and placed his hands on Abed's shoulders. "Please don't tell her Abed. I'll fix this." He promised using an almost pleading tone.

After scrutinising his face for several long seconds Abed finally sighed and closed his eyes. In truth, he felt like he was in one of those intense dramas. 'Maybe something like Grey's Anatomy or Revenge' he thought and usually this would give him great joy. But the idea of keeping something from Annie didn't sit well with him especially since he saw her every day at their apartment. Opening his eyelids Abed was met by a pair of worried eyes and even he knew it was a rare thing seeing them come from Jeff Winger.

"Okay. I won't tell Annie as long as you promise to fix this." He stated firmly as Jeff let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Abed. " Jeff told him sincerely. "You really are a great friend."

Abed shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Oh I'll be there for you."

Jeff chuckled at his attempts to usher a 'Friends' reference into their moment.

"I've got a class." Abed announced while nodding in the direction of his destination.

"Right. You'd better go." Jeff agreed standing back to let Abed go on his way. "I'll see you at lunch buddy."

"Cool, cool cool cool" Abed said as he gave Jeff a quick wave and began walking briskly down the corridor.

Jeff stood watching his retreating back until Abed disappeared round a corner and then took a deep, frustrated breath. Not sure what to do with himself since his class didn't start for another half hour, Jeff began making his way to the study room that belonged (although not officially despite the Dean's insistence) to his study group. Relieved to find no one occupying it he swiftly walked over to the couches and toppled backwards on to the one facing away from the window. He figured it would be the best place to lay low for a while, literally. Staring at the ceiling Jeff's brain was in overdrive trying to work out why he had claimed Annie was seeing someone when he knew fine well that she wasn't (although a small voice explaining why was being deliberately ignored)and without realising he let out a frustrated groan. Covering his face with his arms Jeff decided he needed to clear up this whole mess and began thinking through what to say to Annie and Danny. Although he had a horrible feeling that nothing would be good enough.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to review this and for those who are following the story. I am writing this chapter after having just watched the convention episode and feeling extremely giddy :D . Jeff and Annie are just too cute. Anyways, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Jeff strolled into the cafeteria with an air of false confidence determined to hide the fact that he was an extremely guilt ridden man. It was lunch time and the study group were supposed to meeting at 1 o'clock. However Jeff only reached the mess hall around 1.30 due to his reluctance about joining his friends. He almost didn't go and had typed up a full text making his apologies but the conversation with Abed came flooding back causing Jeff to delete the message. He had promised to fix this and hiding from everyone, especially Annie, wouldn't help.

So here he was, sauntering up to his friends with his usual carefree attitude almost sighing with relief when he saw Abed was not there. This meant he had sometime just to sit with them all before broaching the subject with Annie, who just happened to have a space next to her. Placing his hand on the table he slid himself in next to her and returned her friendly smile.

"Hey." She greeted shifting a little to give him even more room. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Jeff let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged. "I was too busy playing 'Bejewelled' on my phone and lost track of time. And the last 15 minutes of my class too apparently." It wasn't a complete lie, he did play the addictive game during his class – that just wasn't the reason why he was late.

"Well I got you a salad." Annie announced sliding the plate in front of him, her tone laced with affection before teasing him with, "Figured it was a no carb day."

Jeff couldn't help but beam at her, appreciation apparent on his face. 'See, this is why you lied to Danny. You don't want to miss these moments!' His inner voice clarified and he looked down at the lush, colourful salad. Its arrangement was even more pleasant than normal indicating that she had carefully selected only the best for him. 'I'm a douche!' He realised while picking up the plastic fork and stabbing a piece of tomato.

"This is great Annie. Thanks."

"No problem." She assured then resumed joining in with the rest of the group's conversation.

Jeff munched on his salad while only half listening to a mixture of arguments (Britta and Shirley), bad jokes (Pierce) and some sad story about a dog with three legs (Troy). After a while he suddenly realised that Annie had been quiet and Pierce hadn't been scolded for at least four of his poor, sex-related jokes. Glancing to his left he saw that she was looking down at her lap where her phone was sitting, practically hidden from the rest of the gang. Annie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching down and gently pressing a button causing the phone's screen to light up. It was obvious from the screen that there were no messages but for Jeff it was the disappointed sigh that explained more.

Annie was waiting to hear from Danny. Knowing it was a bad idea but unable to help himself Jeff lifted his eyes to look at her face. As soon as he saw the woeful expression on her usually smiling face he averted his eyes and focussed on Shirley who was sitting across from him. 'You need to tell her. You need to tell her.' But Jeff seemed frozen, knowing that telling her the truth would result in that woeful expression becoming angry and disappointed and directed at Jeff.

"Annie?" Britta's voice called across the table startling both Annie and Jeff from their stupor. "You haven't said anything for a while. Are you ok?" Britta had leaned forward while everyone else directed their gaze upon the youngest of the group.

Annie smiled sadly. "Of course." She replied in an overly happy tone. Then, under the doubtful expressions surrounding her including Jeff's, finally admitted, "No. I'm not ok."

Sighing she lifted the phone and sat it on the table. As soon as she did this both Shirley and Britta let out two identical sighs.

"He still hasn't text you sweetie?" Shirley asked sympathetically reaching over to rub her hand and grimacing when Annie shook her head.

Britta shook her head too plastering an unimpressed expression on her face. "Pfft. You deserve better Annie."

Jeff glared at his blond friend forgetting for a split second that he was the real reason for upsetting Annie in the first place. "Seriously? Have you thought that maybe he has had classes this morning and had no _time _to text or call Annie?"

Britta scoffed and flicked her blond curls over her shoulder returning his icy stare. "They had a study session yesterday afternoon where he constantly flirted with her and now he's nowhere in sight! Of course Annie deserves better than that Jeff."

"Britta, don't. Maybe Jeff's right." Annie interjected, glancing up at him with a grateful smile, albeit one that still didn't reach her eyes. "I'm expecting too much. He might just be busy." It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Britta and Jeff's feeling of shame just increased ten-fold. "I'm being silly. Hopefully he will call, eventually. Failing that I'm sure we'll catch up in class." Her persevering optimism was one of her lovable, and enviable, qualities in Jeff's opinion.

"Hopefully." Shirley agreed while Britta gave her a hopeful smile before practically growling at Jeff. For a worried moment he thought maybe she knew, that Abed had decided to tell her or she had wangled it out of him. Knowing he was probably being paranoid Jeff rolled his eyes at her aggressive stare and focussed once again on Annie. She was clearly happier and he felt a little better at her moment of relief.

"I'll need to go." Annie announced picking up her phone and back pack. "I've got a meeting with Professor Wilson in ten minutes."

"Fancy company?" Jeff asked hoping she would say no giving him the perfect excuse for not confessing what he did.

"Sure. That'd be nice." She replied clearly pleased with his offer.

Jeff forced a smile onto his face before sliding out of his seat and waiting for Annie to join him.

"See you guys later." She said to their friends and followed Jeff out of the cafeteria.

Just as they reached the door Leonard passed by carrying a tray holding at least five chocolate brownies. Upon seeing Jeff his eyes lit up and a smirking grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Winger-"

"Shut up Leonard!"

Annie's eyes went wide with surprise as did Leonard's. Jeff always made time for a comeback with Leonard and Annie could swear that the old timer looked a bit miffed. He carried on to his seat wearing a confused and slightly put out expression.

"Short fuse today?" Annie quizzed Jeff with a concerned voice. She fell in step with him and glanced up at him with a worried face.

He glanced down and shrugged. "I must have." He agreed wondering how far Professor Wilson's class was from their current location. He had changed his mind-he didn't want to tell her. Not right now. "Don't worry. I'll let him berate me tomorrow." He promised trying to sound flippant and she responded by nodding approvingly.

"Good." She came to a stop and jerked her head to the right. "The Professor's office is just down here. Thanks for the escort." She grinned at his nonchalant shrug and left his side.

Watching her walk away Jeff took a minute to appreciate the way her hips swayed which automatically drew his eyes to her grey skirt and remainder of legs that were exposed. He couldn't help it, he never could. Annie was stunning and there was no denying it. His eyes were fixed on her pale, creamy legs when his brain reminded him that she was probably now wearing her ridiculously short skirts for Danny and not him. Closing his eyes Jeff tried to summon some encouragement and then looked down the hall prepared to call out Annie's name when she turned to the right and entered a room, closing the door behind her.

"Well there goes that moment." He announced to no one and clenched his fists in frustration.

Finding himself at a loose end again Jeff decided he needed a break from this personal hell and began walking to the parking lot, deciding the best thing to do was go home. And either drink or sleep. Whichever option helped him forget this sorry mess.

* * *

Annie accepted the notes from Professor Wilson giving him one of her professional smiles indicating she was a module student.

"Thank you Professor." She said while standing up appreciating the fact that he did the same. "Oh, and I hope your…dog is feeling better." She added with forced sympathy gesturing towards the stuffed dog perched upon the teacher's desk.

"Thank you Annie. I hope so too." He told her while giving the former dog a pat on the head.

Annie raised her eyebrows in disbelief and turned away heading for the door. 'Where does the Dean find these lecturers?' Her mind queried and tried to ignore the worry that came over her realising he was responsible for her education in forensics.

Just as she closed the door behind her Annie felt someone collide with her and she dropped the professor's notes onto the floor.

"Oh sorry-" She began but froze when she realised she was face to face with Danny. He stared back at her with a stunned, and nervous, look before dropping to his knees to pick up her papers.

"No no. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He stammered then stood up quickly to thrust the papers back into her hands. After she had a hold of them he backed away and gave her an apologetic smile.

She tried to show there were no hard feelings by giving him a cheery smile. However it soon became apparent that he was uncomfortable and she dialled down her smile. Annie couldn't understand his peculiar attitude and suddenly realised that her earlier confusion was warranted -Danny was no longer interested. This knowledge made her stomach twist and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Determined not to let her upset show she used her thumb to indicate the door behind her.

"Good luck with it." She advised hoping this would entice a joke from him but Danny simply nodded.

"Thanks." He replied giving her forced smile and stepping around her.

Annie moved forward to let him pass then watched as he knocked on the door then entered the office without even glancing back. She stared at the red door for a few more seconds pondering what had just happened. It made absolutely no sense. Okay so their study session hadn't gone as planned but they had left on a good, positive note. What could have happened in less than 24 hours to make him act like this?

Feeling the threat of her tears escaping Annie decided to find a toilet stall for some privacy. It had happened again. A potential love interest had rejected her. Again. Finally reaching a female bathroom she rushed in, slammed the cubical door shut and plunked herself down on the toilet lid. There she silently cried for a good half hour.

* * *

Jeff grunted as an annoying beeping sound entered his wonderful dream where he was defending a client in court. It had 'A Few Good Men' feel about it and dream lawyer Jeff was killing it. The beeping persisted through his sure to be winning closing argument and finally noticing that he was actually dozing Jeff reluctantly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to orientate himself and eventually concluded he was still in his living room, lying flat out on his stylish couch. It was very dim indicating it was now early evening meaning Jeff had slept for at least two hours. Groaning at what must have been the hundredth beep he rolled on to his side and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. Opening up the message he pursed his lips when he saw the sender's name.

ABED: Jeff. You never told Annie.

Jeff let out an annoyed sigh and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Running a hand through his usually well styled hair he stared at the message trying to work out a decent reply.

JEFF: No. I didn't get the chance today Abed. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I promise.

As he finished typing the text he paused, his finger hovering over the send button. After a few minutes of inner deliberation he deleted the last two words. He couldn't promise Abed. Hell, he was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to tell Annie about what he said. So he sent his text minus the 'I promise' part. He leaned back waiting for his response and began anxiously tapping his feet. After five minutes of Jeff toe tapping and staring at a blank TV screen his phone vibrated in his hands. Jeff opened up the text.

ABED: Annie's upset. I've heard her crying in her room. Britta is coming over to speak with her but it should be you Jeff. You need to tell her.

Jeff chewed his bottom lip while guilt bubbled away in his chest. Annie was crying. He had actually made her cry. This was never meant to happen. He wasn't sure what he was expecting after telling Danny that Annie wasn't interested. Maybe he was hoping she would resume having an interest in him again. Or that she would just get over it and eventually meet someone new. 'Then you would do this all over again, wouldn't you?' Jeff's inner voice accused before adding 'It's so obvious what's going on here idiot.' He rolled his eyes at this and stared down at his phone. He began composing a reply to Abed.

JEFF: Ok Abed. I'll come over and tell her everything. See you in 15.

Jeff took a deep breath and then finally pressed 'send'. Knowing there was no turning back now he slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain in his back probably caused by snoozing on the couch, and grabbed his coat. Shoving his phone in the pocket he then retrieved his car keys and headed to the door.

Jeff slowly opened his door and peered down the corridor outside his apartment. Feeling a surge of annoyance at having to be 007 just to get out of this building he stepped outside the door and gently pulled it closed, before ensuring it was locked. Glancing hesitantly at Dean Pelton's door Jeff began to tip toe as quickly as he could towards the stair well. He was almost there when he heard a thud from inside one of the neighbouring apartments and flung himself through the door before slamming it shut behind him. Practically running down the stairs Jeff was glad he was fit enough to take on this many flights. Taking the elevator these days was no longer an option after Britta pointed out that the deluded Dean might corner Jeff in it. Being stuck in a metal box with a man who was, for lack of a better description, an insane stalker didn't appeal to Jeff. In fact it was his worst nightmare. So he didn't stop until he was safely in his Lexus and didn't fully relax until he drove out the parking lot and made it onto the street.

Jeff gripped the steering wheel while trying to work out what he was going to say to Annie. He ran over their potential talk several times while on his way to his friends' apartment but no matter what the imaginary Jeff said to Annie it always ended the same way – with Annie giving him a look that was half disappointment and half loathing. Jeff was suddenly worried that after tonight she may not even want to be his friend anymore and he knew that for him this wasn't an option.

Next chapter – will Jeff confess to Annie?


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to those who are following my story and have reviewed so far. My god this was a depressing chapter to write! This type of scene would never happen in the show but I felt that if Jeff did something like in Chapter 2 Annie would have every right to be pissed. The beauty of fan fiction huh? On we go…

Oh spoilers: Big ones from season 4 and specifically the convention episode (I couldn't help myself ). Plus some references that hark back to season 1 and 2.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Britta knocked gently on Annie's door and waited for a response. When none came she glanced back at Troy and Abed who were standing behind her worry etched on their faces.

"Annie? It's Britta. I was wondering if I could come in?" She asked tentatively with her face practically pressed against the door. They began to hear movement and someone approach the other side of the door. Britta stood back a few steps to allow the door to open.

When it did they saw Annie's tear stained face and Britta immediately raced over to give her friend a hug. Annie let Britta engulf her and rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, peering sadly at her male roommates.

"I'm okay." Annie insisted unable to help the sniff that followed. "Really, it's nothing."

Britta pulled back and stared at her with a look of disbelief. "Please Annie. What's wrong? Is it Danny?"

Annie swallowed hard before letting her eyes well up. She gave Britta a sad nod and let herself be lead over to one of the chairs and they all ended up sitting around the table.

"Did you hear from Danny?" Troy asked while Abed looked at her with wide eyes. Had anybody been looking at him they would have seen a face portraying clear guilt. Luckily for him all eyes were on Annie.

Annie shook her head as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue provided by Britta. "Not exactly. I bumped into him after my meeting with Professor Wilson. And…" Her voice began to shake and she tried clearing her throat before continuing. "And he couldn't have been more disinterested. It was as if he couldn't wait to get away from me."

"I don't understand." Britta said rubbing a comforting hand on her back and giving her another tissue. "You're sure everything was ok after your study session?"

Annie nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes. Everything seemed fine. He even said 'See you tomorrow'. I don't know what happened between then and now!"

Troy opened his mouth to speak but before any words came out there was a firm knock on the door. Everyone except Abed looked at each other with confusion, wondering who could be visiting them. Abed walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a concerned Jeff.

"Hey Abed." He greeted solemnly and entered his apartment while Abed waited behind to close the door. He made his way further into the living room but stopped short when he saw a tearful Annie surrounded by Troy and Britta.

"Hey guys." He said gaining their attention. He frowned at Britta's accusing stare.

"So, still think I should give Danny a break, Jeff?" She asked while squeezing Annie's shoulder.

Jeff rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. Focusing his gaze on Annie he licked his lips nervously. "Annie. Can I speak to you? In private?" He clarified avoiding Britta's questioning look.

Annie sniffed and gave him a puzzled smile. "Um, sure. " She stood up and moved towards her bedroom taking the box of tissues with her.

Jeff followed her ensuring that he caught no one's gaze on the way. Once he reached her room he saw Annie sitting on the bed and he turned around to close the door after he gave Abed a reassuring nod. Once they had privacy Jeff gave Annie a sad smile before joining her on her bed.

"What's up?" She asked trying to act as if she weren't deeply upset at this precise moment.

"Uh…Abed told me you were upset and I just wanted to check in with you." Jeff explained truthfully, before asking, "What happened?"

Annie peered up at him with a slightly shocked expression. "You came to check on me?" She asked and Jeff wished it hadn't been with such disbelief. Did he really act as if he didn't usually care about these things?

"Yeah. I know I'm not the best when it comes to…well these situations but you can talk to me." He promised hoping that she remembered their conversation at the hotel where they stayed for the Inspector Spacetime Convention. After Annie's role-playing marriage to Jeff they had actually discussed the incident with maturity and left the state of their relationship with no awkwardness with Jeff making it known to her that he did care and respected her. Granted it was after this trip that he had noticed Annie pulling away slightly, reducing their encounters to nothing more than two friends hanging out and Jeff felt he had to dial down the flirting. Ironically it was in these past few weeks that he had felt a stronger pull towards her and he desperately wanted to tell her about finding his dad's contact number. But he didn't want to drag her into that knowing she was exploring her new major so he had, reluctantly, let her keep a distance.

Annie sniffed again but gave him a grateful grin and gripped his larger hand gently. "Thanks. That means a lot Jeff."

After gazing at each other for a few seconds Jeff remembered why he was there and cleared his throat. "So what happened? Something to do with Danny?" He asked carefully expecting her to say yes.

She nodded sadly and let go of his hand returning it to her lap where she was picking at her used tissue. Jeff flexed his hand missing her contact already and clasped both his hands while leaning his elbows on his knees. "We bumped into each other outside Professor Wilson's office and he just…it was like he didn't want to speak to me. Like we weren't even friends, or classmates who have hung out almost every day for the past few weeks. But I know it's my fault." She added causing Jeff to frown at her.

"Wait, why is it your fault?"

"Because I did it again." She exclaimed gesturing with her hands. "I read too much into it, I acted all bunny boilerish and scared him away. Classic Annie!" She flapped her hands one more time before letting a stream of tears fall down her cheeks.

Jeff froze seeing her completely break down and raised his hand as if to place it on her shoulder but left it hovering in the air. This was even worse than he had realised. Not only had he scared off Danny but he had reduced Annie to thinking she was incapable of keeping a guy interested. Looking back at their confusing relationship Jeff knew he had been a big reason for her thinking this at one time but he thought she'd grown in confidence recently, in fact he was sure that was why he felt more drawn to her now. But now it seemed that all that confidence had gone. Unable to watch her just cry Jeff finally let his arm reach around her slim shoulders and pulled her into his side hoping it was would provide some comfort.

Annie went willingly and practically fell into his side still crying. After a few minutes it sounded as if she was calming down and Jeff knew that he finally had to tell her everything. At least she would finally know that it wasn't her fault and the blame was all his. It was a small comfort for Jeff.

"Annie? I need to tell you something." He announced quietly while enjoying the feel of her pressed against him and her hair brushing his cheek. She took a deep breath and eventually pulled away leaving Jeff feeling cold. She raised her puffy eyes to look at him innocently.

"What is it?" She asked wiping her eyes with back of her hand and then giving him a patient smile.

Jeff pursed his lips unable to bring himself to speak. Annie's patient smile morphed into a confused and slightly puzzled expression. "Jeff? What's wrong?"

This was the moment. "You didn't scare Danny away." He stated firmly, before wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his jean covered thighs. When she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion he quickly powered on, not needing her questions just yet. "I did."

He let that fact hang in the air between them as he tried to gage her reaction. She continued to portray a bewildered expression before asking "What do you mean _you _scared him away?" Her tone was very neutral, indicating that she didn't understand what he meant.

"Danny approached Abed and I this morning. He asked us if it would be ok to ask you out." Jeff felt his heart thumping against his chest and forced himself to maintain eye contact with her despite desperately wanting to look anywhere else. He could already see the change in her usually bright and welcoming eyes as they became slightly darker. "And I…I…" He stammered hoping she would finish his sentence for him. He was too ashamed to say it himself.

"You what?" Annie asked in a clipped voice, not letting him off the hook and fixed him with a steely gaze.

Jeff sighed resignedly. "And I told him you were already seeing someone." He lowered his gaze to the floor avoiding her eyes. He kept it there for a good few minutes while Annie never said a word. This was even worse than when he had tried to put a stop to Annie dating Vaughn and when he tried to prevent Rich from getting into their study group so he and Annie couldn't spend time together. And she'd barely forgiven him then.

The stretch of silence continued and Jeff finally realised that she was probably expecting him to do the decent thing and look at her. It was the least he could do. Wiping his hands yet again on his jeans he slowly raised his head to face Annie's wrath.

He was surprised that she was not actually looking at him. He was not sure how she managed it without making a sound but Annie was standing at her window with her back to Jeff. He wasn't sure whether this was better or worse. His eyes bore a hole into her back while he waited for some kind of response. After a few more moments of silence he finally spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Annie-"

"Why did you say that?" She interrupted softly although Jeff was sure that he could hear a slight tremor in her voice. She still kept her back to him. The wait to see her face was driving him insane. You could usually always tell Annie's true feelings by observing her face. Hearing just her voice wasn't working.

"I don't know." He admitted matching her tone. "As soon as I said it I…" Jeff trailed off as Annie turned around. And he really wished she hadn't.

"_You don't know?" _She asked in a harsh tone her face finally revealing the extent of her anger and disappointment. "You don't know?!" Her voice raised in volume slightly causing Jeff to flinch. He had never seen her this angry before, never.

"Annie-"

"No! Don't bother Jeff!" She warned him folding her arms and stepping back even further. Jeff stood up and approached her carefully, as if she was some kind of wild animal. "How could you do that? I really liked him!"

"I know. I know!" He insisted still moving forward but he stopped when she held up a hand indicating for him to go no further. "Well, I didn't know. I had never heard you talk about him before so when he asked it kind of blindsided me."

Her eyes went wide with incredulity. "So because I had never mentioned Danny to you before you thought it was ok to lie about me? Oh you got blindsided which means everyone else just has to deal with whatever emotions come with it huh?"

There was no denying that Annie knew exactly why he did it. She just wasn't going to say it. Her biting comment hung in the air between them and all Jeff wanted to do was run out the door. Both their chests were heaving - Annie's from sheer anger and Jeff's from panic at having to finally face his true feelings. He had two choices. Either continue with his lie of not knowing why he did it and risk losing her – it was becoming clear very quickly that she didn't believe him and there was only so far he could push her. Or finally admit something that he had tried to so hard, and very rarely, to ignore.

Jeff stood up straight letting his arms drop to his sides. Annie kept her arms folded, maintaining her cutting stare as if daring him to run and end this.

"I was jealous."

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the statement left his mouth. It was out there. It couldn't be taken back. Not sure what he was expecting Jeff was slightly deterred by the remaining cold expression on Annie's face. Maybe his admission was too late. Feeling the need to explain himself more, although she probably already knew his thought process, he continued to talk.

"I didn't like the idea of you dating another guy. Particularly a decent guy like Danny." He revealed finally eliciting a change of expression from Annie but felt his heart sink when she rolled her eyes and fixed him with a grimace.

"So I don't deserve a decent guy then?" She asked scathingly determined to make her hurt feelings known and Jeff didn't blame her one bit. He was now beginning to realise it was long overdue.

"Of course you do!" He insisted stepping forward to reduce their distance. "You deserve the best guy there is and I was scared that Danny was it!"

"If he was then I would've been happy Jeff!" Annie cried finally unfolding her arms and letting her arms fall to her sides. She clenched both her hands into fists and for a moment Jeff wondered if another punch was on its way. He could still remember the pain from the one she threw at him after their Tranny Dance kiss was revealed. "For once a good guy wanted to ask me out but yet again Jeff Winger can't stand that he's not the only object of my affection. Well, just for the record, I no longer feel that way about you!"

A couple of years ago Jeff would have relished hearing Annie say those words but now her revelation hit him hard and it stung. His mouth dropped open slightly and stepped back a few paces. Was this what it felt like? Was this what Annie experienced all those times he acted as if there was nothing between them? It was as if he had been slapped on the face. He had felt her create distance between them but to hear her say that she finally felt nothing for him despite everything they had been through caused his heart to strain against his chest.

She seemed to realise what she had said and removed the scornful look from her face, allowing her innocent beauty to creep back. Her anger dissolved to reveal a look of sadness. Whether it was because she finally realised her own feelings or she didn't mean to be so harsh Jeff wasn't sure. But one thing was obvious from the sudden chill in the air.

Their friendship was fractured.

Despite Annie trying to smooth her expression into one that was regretful she couldn't hide the disillusionment when her eyes caught his. If Annie had ever considered Jeff to be a noble knight in shining armour it was certainly no longer the case. She just finally knew what he and everyone else knew – he was selfish jerk. A jerk who was not worthy of someone like her.

Jeff licked his lips and retreated further back until he was almost at the door, maintaining eye contact with her every step he took. "I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. Honestly." He told her hoping his anguish was obvious and by the way she stumbled forward a few steps showed it was. "I'll speak to Danny. I'll clear this up Annie. I promise."

And this was one promise he intended to keep. Annie looked at him with a slightly grateful expression and he noticed the way her eyes shone with new tears. Not letting herself speak she simply gave him a curt nod and folded her arms once again. To Jeff it was as if she had put up a solid barrier. One he wasn't sure he could ever break down again.

Returning her brief nod Jeff finally turned around and opened up the bedroom door. By the way his three friends bumped into each other and then manoeuvred into odd poses it was evident they had heard the whole sorry incident, no doubt squashed up against Annie's door like a scene from a sitcom. Giving them a guilty glance Jeff walked briskly passed Troy, Abed and Britta not giving any of them time to say a word to him. When he reached the front door he heard quick footsteps behind him and when he opened the door he took a quick look to see who it was. Amazingly, out of those who were still his friends in this apartment it was Abed who had followed Jeff to the door. Abed stared at him with his usual impassive eyes but Jeff was surprised to hear his question brimming with emotion.

"Are you alright?" Abed asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jeff let out a chuckle devoid of any humour. "Uh, not really Abed. But thanks for asking." He replied ensuring his face and tone showed Abed exactly how thankful he was for his concern. Giving his friend a quick, glum smile Jeff finally left the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

What will happen next? Please R'n'R!


	5. Chapter 5

Again thank you for all the reviews and followers. So there's a nice scene in this chapter between Jeff and Britta which brings up memories from season 1 and I felt I needed this to explain her behaviour. Just in case you think I'm jumping ship (get it?) half way through a story. Sorry for the bad joke…please read on .

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Jeff sat in his Lexus watching his fellow students pass by and drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He stopped drumming and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the tiredness he felt after not getting much sleep. Jeff rarely got nervous about anything. The closest thing to it he could remember was the Biology final or finally finding his dad's phone number. But now the idea of having Annie never speak to him again and telling Danny the truth made him feel physically sick. After building up a strong friendship with Annie he had just destroyed it with one stupid lie. Instead of doing something to gain her affection again he had just made it obvious why he was no good for her. In fact he had probably just sent her running into Danny's arms.

Sighing in defeat Jeff finally crawled out of his beloved car and stretched out to remove his cramped muscles. Knowing he had at least an hour before his first class, he had driven in early especially to follow up on his promise, the lawyer decided to try and find Danny. He didn't want to approach him during a class he knew Annie would be in so he headed towards the cafeteria hoping he may be hanging out there socially. Failing that there was always the rec room-maybe he would be playing billiards, although Jeff played there a lot (being a former student in an actual billiards class) and had never seen him there.

After a quick fifteen minute search in these popular areas Jeff was beginning to think he would have to call Abed to find out where Danny could possibly be but he really didn't want to involve his friend in more of this drama. About to give up for now he suddenly realised that Danny and Annie had really gotten on and that their connection could be related to genuinely enjoying learning. Jeff glanced at his designer watch and saw he technically had time to check out the library. Walking briskly through the corridors he approached the library and scanned up and down each aisle.

He eventually reached the last aisle and spotted a guy with hair that he thought looked similar to Danny's but he had his back to Jeff so he wasn't sure. Hovering on the one spot for several minutes he sighed in exasperation. 'You made a promise!' his inner voice reminded him and Jeff could imagine a mini version of him shaking his head with a sly smirk on his face.

"Fine!" He muttered to no one and glanced around quickly ensuring he was alone. The last thing he needed was for people to think he talked to himself. Licking his dry lips Jeff pulled himself up to his full height and approached the guy from behind.

As he got closer Jeff was almost positive it was Danny and he cleared his throat so he wouldn't startle him as he seemed engrossed in a book. After coughing lightly the guy raised his head and twisted in his seat to check out Jeff. Jeff's heart sank when he saw it was definitely him.

"Jeff?" Danny greeted cheerfully but unable to hide the confusion in his voice. He stood up to face his visitor fully.

"Hi Danny." Jeff replied with false optimism and suddenly felt like turning away forgetting his promise to Annie. The only thing that stopped him was picturing her hurt and angry face from the previous night. "Can I talk to you?"

Danny narrowed his eyes with puzzlement and what seemed like possible intrigue. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well…" Jeff paused as he tried to find the right words. Anything he came up with just made him seem like a douche. Realising there was no good way to explain it he decided to just explain it as best he could. "You know how you asked me about Annie and if you should ask her out?"

Danny began to look uncomfortable and he shifted slightly while folding his arms. "Yeah." He stated agreeing with Jeff's memory but his expression screamed of wanting to avoid this conversation.

"I, um, well…I wasn't exactly being truthful." He explained slowly as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked curiously standing up straighter.

Jeff stared at him knowing this was the moment he officially set off this guy's romance with Annie Edison. 'Lucky bastard' he thought enviously and gave him an ashamed frown. "I lied. She's not seeing anyone, at all. She's free and single and I think…I think she really likes you."

The words sounded meaningful and Jeff felt like applauding himself since his heart was sinking faster than a stone in water. Danny portrayed a number of expressions: surprise, confusion, annoyance and finally restrained joy.

"Really?" He asked his jovial attitude returning. He then squinted suspiciously at the tall bringer of good news. "Why did you say she was?"

Of course he was going to ask that question. Jeff had hoped for the impossible and knew that if he was to convince Danny of Annie's innocence in this whole debacle he had to be honest.

"I told you that because I didn't want you to ask her out." He explained hoping his intentions were clear and from the way his companion's eyes widened in realisation Jeff knew he understood. "Annie really likes you Danny and I think…no, I know that she was hoping you would ask her out."

Jeff had laid all his cards on the table and right now he wanted to drive home, fill up a large glass of scotch and watch meaningless TV for hours. "I'm sorry for messing you around and please go ahead and ask out Annie. She's amazing and deserves a good, decent guy."

This was the first thing he had truly meant in the whole conversation and he could tell Danny knew it. Letting his face break into an appreciative smile he nodded and stretched out an arm wanting to shake Jeff's hand.

"Thanks for being honest Jeff. And yeah, I still want to ask her out." The handshake was his way of apologising for this and Jeff marvelled at his genuine good nature. Feeling exceptionally more sub-par than he already did he reluctantly shook Danny's hand.

"Good. She'll be…she'll be delighted." He almost choked out the words surprised at how emotional he suddenly felt. "Uh…I better go. Got class." He muttered retracting his hand and jerking his head to the left.

"Sure. Thanks again." Danny added and gave him a friendly smile as Jeff turned and walked away.

As he stalked through the quiet library Jeff kept his eyes down only glancing up to avoid bumping into things or people. After weaving in and out of his fellow students Jeff was relieved to finally see his classroom knowing that for the first time ever he may actually focus on a class. Maybe it would help him forget that he had just lost Annie for good.

* * *

Annie flipped open her notebook and clicked her purple gel pen before writing the date at the top of the page in neat, cursive handwriting. She stopped when she noticed that she had just put yesterday's date and she sighed in irritation, scoring out the mistake so she could fix it. She was exhausted having not slept most of the night. After refusing to discuss the situation with Britta and Troy, Annie had fallen into bed hoping to just drift off to sleep. After all that crying she felt physically and emotionally exhausted yet sleep eluded her until she had passed out around 5am.

Her anger at Jeff had diluted somewhat and Annie had felt some remorse at her harsh comments flung at her friend the previous night. But every time she thought about his "I don't know" reply she became enraged. Even after all of this he still couldn't admit his true reasons for trying to screw up yet another potential relationship.

Annie was so consumed in her depressing thoughts that she failed to notice the person who sat next to her. It wasn't until she heard a familiar male voice come from her right side that she looked up. To her surprise, sitting next to her and looking as handsome as ever, was Danny.

"Danny?" She asked unable to hide the shocked delight in her voice.

He chuckled and used his head to indicate her notebook. "Trying to burrow a hole until you reach the table Edison?"

Annie followed his glance and saw she had been drawing, rather heavily, a dot that had made its way through several pages. "Oh! No, no, I was just…" She waved her hand to suggest somewhere else and looked back to give him a happy grin. "I was somewhere else."

"Yeah, it was obvious!" He said unable to hide the affection in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for being weird." He explained replacing his cheerful expression with an apologetic one. "I took some bad advice."

Annie made a noise almost close to a snort and felt her rage come flooding back. "Yeah. I take it Jeff spoke to you then?"

Danny nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "He explained everything. He was really honest about it which I appreciate. Although he is the reason why I've been such as ass towards you. I'm sorry Annie."

"Don't be!" She assured him, twisting round in her seat so she could see him properly. "You thought I had someone else. I would've done the same thing if it were the other way around."

Danny gave her a bashful smile before glancing at Professor Wilson who entered the room. Returning his gaze to Annie he leant forward so he could whisper a question. "Annie, can I take you out for dinner on Friday?"

Annie couldn't help the massive grin that spread across her face but as she was about to answer him she heard a voice coughing loudly. Professor Wilson wanted everyone's attention and both Annie and Danny shifted back into more comfortable positions facing the front. As their lecturer began introducing a new forensics practice Annie subtly tore off a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly scribbled down one word. Folding the paper in half she curled her hand around it and gracefully reached over just enough to place it on Danny's table. As soon as she knew it was safely placed on the hard wood table she retracted her hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Out the corner of her eye Annie saw Danny open the piece of paper and read the one word she wrote.

YES

He immediately grinned and cast a sideways glance towards her. Returning the grin they allowed themselves a few seconds of indulgent staring before finally focusing on their class.

* * *

Jeff hovered outside the cafeteria door while peeking through the window in an attempt to observe his group of friends. Eventually he spotted them and noticed with relief that Annie, and Pierce, weren't there. Pushing the door open he walked in, his usual swagger noticeably absent, and hesitantly approached his study group.

Jeff was glad that it was Abed who spotted him first since he gave him a welcoming smile and felt comforted knowing the amateur film maker was still on his side. But as he reached the table and faced the rest of the group he was met by two disappointed and possibly hostile, faces – Shirley and Britta were not happy to see him. Troy on the other hand looked decidedly nervous and gave Jeff a small wave. He almost smiled before catching a warning glance from his girlfriend and he quickly dropped his hand. Jeff had hoped that his confession and consequent argument with Annie were partly muted by the bedroom door. Clearly not.

"Hi guys." He greeted tentatively and slowly slid himself in next to Abed.

"How could you do that to poor Annie?" Shirley asked a hint of anger laced in her tone. "It was really selfish Jeffery."

He cringed at her upset motherly tone and was about to defend himself when Britta jumped in.

"Yeah Jeff. I mean you've done some really douchey things in the time we've known you but this? You better fix it!" She practically barked and for once Jeff didn't retort. He simply nodded.

"I already have." He explained and gave them an impassioned look. "He said he was going to ask her out."

If anyone had noticed the sadness in his voice they never acknowledged it but Britta continued to shoot him an icy stare.

"You know I was never really on-board with you and Annie being…well all "coupley"." Jeff rolled his eyes at her air quotes but returned his gaze knowing he deserved the rant she directed at him. "But she didn't deserve this and if you had truly cared about her you wouldn't have done that!"

Jeff began to feel his hackles rise and he had to forcibly keep his tone even. "I know Britta. I know this wasn't my proudest moment but I've spoken to Danny and now they'll go off on their date and you won't have to see us being "coupley" again."

Britta snorted. "Ha! You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again!"

Not one for being openly emotional Jeff knew he had to leave right away. He could tell the others had observed obvious discomfort at her words and adjusted their faces to show him some sympathy. Trust Britta to cause sympathy for the most unsympathetic person in the room.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true Jeff." Shirley assured him reaching over to pat his hand comfortingly. "Annie will still be your friend."

Troy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Shirley's right. Our group will be fine." It almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself and Jeff gave them a small, appreciative smile.

Britta shook her head in disagreement and reached down to pick up her bag. Sliding it onto her shoulder as she stood up she gave Jeff a final look of utter disdain before marching off. Frowning at her retreating figure Jeff pondered why she had been quite so aggressive about this situation. Yes Annie was her best friend but she was acting as if he had hurt her as well as Annie. Shaking his own head in bewilderment he focused once more on his three remaining friends.

"I'm sorry I've messed everything up." He apologised meaning every word. "Until Annie is willing to talk to me I'm going to be avoiding our study sessions for a while."

"I don't think-" Shirley began but Jeff interrupted her.

"No Shirley. Annie will need some distance from me to get over this. And I don't want to make things more uncomfortable for you guys."

"We can still study together." Abed announced to everyone, determination in his voice. "Just not as our usual study group."

"Yeah man. You don't have to go through History on your own." Troy added while Shirley nodded.

Despite his sombre mood Jeff allowed himself a small smile feeling warmth and friendship from those sitting with him. They smiled back knowing it meant the world to him.

* * *

As Jeff walked to his car he rubbed his eyes once more still trying to shift the tiredness weighing on his eyelids. Once he was finished it took a few moments for his blurry vision to return to normal. Once it did he noticed, with misery, that his blond, irate friend was in his direct path with her back to him. She appeared to be on her phone and was talking heartily with the caller. Deciding he just needed to go home he increased his speed and practically ran passed her, hoping she wouldn't see him due to her conversation.

"Jeff!"

Jeff continued to walk straight to his car but he knew from the sound of her high heel boots that Britta was following him.

"Jeff!"

Sighing with annoyance he spun around and came face to face with her, ready to do battle once more.

"What?!" He shouted causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Are you here to tell me once more that Annie will probably never forgive me for this? Because I don't need that Britta! For once I actually know what I've done and I know she's pissed. I don't need you to go on about it!"

Britta had the decency to look slightly ashamed and she held up her hands in defence. "No. I'm not here to do that. I promise!" She sounded truthful but Jeff still eyed her with doubt. After staring at each other in silence giving Jeff time to calm down he finally spoke with a quieter voice.

"Then what's up?"

Britta sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to say sorry for being so harsh earlier."

Jeff raised an eyebrow unable to hide his suspicion. "Well that's certainly a turn around."

"I'm not saying that what I said earlier isn't true or that it didn't need saying." She informed him but her look remained friendly. "I was just feeling for Annie and I passed on those feelings on to you."

Jeff felt he was in the twilight zone. It was unlike Britta to apologise to him whenever they had an argument. In fact her Jekyll and Hyde approach had completely thrown him. "Okay." He drawled unsure of her intentions. "So…what was that earlier?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked down at her feet, almost as if she was embarrassed. "Uh let's just say I got myself worked up over you and Annie but now I'm not."

Jeff peered down at her with confusion. "You were worked up over us? Why?"

"Really Jeff it requires me talking about psychology and we both know how you feel about that." She said it in a joking way hinting that she maybe didn't want to talk about it. But Jeff wasn't going to let her away with it that easy – lord knows she didn't do that for him at Halloween when they were exploring Pierce's mansion.

"Oh no for once I'd like to hear your theory."

Britta frowned at him and he was beginning to suspect she was regretting approaching him. "Okay. So I was meant to be devising a scenario where I could test some theories but ended up…well…psycho analysing myself."

"Really?!" Jeff exclaimed with even more interest as he leaned against his car with his arms crossed.

She pursed her lips with displeasure but continued. "I realised that I was so angry with you because…" She trailed off clearly mortified with her revelation. "You never did that with me."

Her statement shocked Jeff and he narrowed his eyes mystified at their conversation. "What do you mean?"

"When you liked me as more than a friend you never went that far to keep me single." She stated it without any remorse. She said it as a matter of fact.

Jeff swallowed hard beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Oh. Well technically that's not true." He told her as she stared back in disbelief. "Yeah, I did some crazy things. I gossiped about Vaughn behind his back and if you remember he did eventually break up with you. I orchestrated several events just so I could spend time with you, the study group's first meeting being one of them. I defended you in the swimming pool court, risking getting electrocuted!"

She laughed at his list of stunts that had happened during their first year at Greendale and gave him a long overdue look of affection. "Yeah you did."

Jeff let out a chuckle and unfolded his arms so he could put his hands in his jean pockets. "So why exactly were you so angry?"

Britta licked her lips and shrugged. "For the first time today I realised just how much you like Annie. I guess I always thought that you maybe had a crush on her but it was only because she's younger, hot and bubbly. There were no real "feelings" involved."

Surprised at her candour but not at her use of air quotes again he smiled gently. "So now…?"

"Well your little stunt the other day has finally proved to me that you really do like her. And I guess I was a little hurt knowing that you've finally moved on from us." She admitted matching his tone and hugging her folders close to her chest. "Don't get me wrong – I am happy with Troy." She clarified hurriedly with a delighted smile. "But it's weird to feel like we're both moving on."

Taking in her last comment Jeff realised she was right. He had moved on. No longer did he see Britta in that way. Gone were the days he used to try and win her affection. All he ever did was try to impress Annie with mixed results. And he knew as soon as he lied to Danny just how far he had gone this time with his jealousy. So Jeff's moment of enlightenment had also been Britta's. Funny how things work out.

"Yeah. We're moving on." He agreed with a small smile which she returned.

"Only the person you want to move on with is extremely pissed with you." She reminded him kindly but with a hint of severity.

He nodded gravely averting his eyes for a moment, not wanting her to see just how upset he was at the whole situation. Forcing a passive expression on to his face he looked back at her and shrugged. "Yeah and right now I don't know what to do." It was about as honest as he was going to get with her.

She seemed to be conflicted for a minute and Jeff raised his eyebrow again but this time with expectation. Finally Britta came clean. "I just talked to Annie. Danny asked her out." She stared at him with a worried face but he managed to maintain his composure.

"Good. At last." He stated firmly not allowing his voice to waver with the surge of emotion he felt about it. "Well I'm sure they will have a great time."

Britta made a 'tutting' sound but smiled at him with admiration. "Very good, if a bit artificial Winger."

Jeff smirked and gestured to himself. "Hey I tried!" His moment of amusement disappeared and he suddenly remembered how tired he was. Lifting himself off the car he motioned to the driver's side. "Thanks for the talk Britta but I really need to go."

She nodded understandingly and began moving backwards. "Sure. And Jeff?"

He halted his walk to the driver's side of the car to face her once more. "Yeah?"

"No matter what you've done, Annie would never abandon her relationship with you. You don't have to be a psych student to know that."

With those final words Britta turned and walked over towards her own car leaving Jeff to contemplate her comment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jeff finally slid his apartment key into the lock and opened his door. Marching in he flung his jacket on to his couch and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a large tumbler he pulled out his bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink. He was about to leave the bottle on the counter but then changed his mind and took it with him to the couch – he would be having a few more drinks. Groaning as he sat down Jeff grabbed his remote and turned on the TV.

After roughly fifteen minutes he realised he hadn't taken in a word that the quiz host had said and closed his eyes instead letting the sound from the TV play on. After a while he heard his phone beep and he reluctantly lifted it up so he could read the message. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the sender.

ANNIE: Danny asked me out today. Thank you.

Jeff stared at the text feeling a mix of emotions. He was elated she had even text him to say thank you for fixing the mess – something she didn't need to do. However, at the same time he was sinking deeper into a depressed state knowing that she was finally going out on an official date with a ridiculously nice guy. As he continued to stare at it the one thing that kept jumping out at him was the lack of kiss at the end of the message. Annie usually signed off her messages with a kiss. It was now absent just like their friendship. He began to compose a reply.

JEFF: I'm glad. I am really sorry for everything Annie. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear and I hope in time we can still be friends. X

As he read over his text Jeff wasn't sure whether to leave in his kiss, it had taken him a long time to finally begin using it with Annie, but all he wanted was for her to know how much he still valued their relationship – whatever it may be. He hit the 'send' button and let out a slow breath wondering if she would reply.

An hour later Jeff was still casting glances at his idle phone knowing by this point Annie would not be texting him back. He downed the last of his glass of scotch and poured his third drink, hoping this one might help him pass out.

* * *

Some more chapters to come – this is not the end!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the followers and reviewers. So sorry it has taken so long to post this, I've been really busy but here it is chapter 6. Hopefully you like.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jeff flicked his eyes between the open classroom door and his phone as students continued to filter in. He then scanned the classroom and was happy to see that the front two rows were still mostly clear. Enough room to sit his study group. Looking to his right he saw that the chair next to him was still empty and began wondering which one of his friends would take pity on him today, probably Abed again. They seemed to be taking it turns at keeping him company while he and Annie avoided each other and Jeff was beyond grateful for it. He had decided to avoid her since his recent behaviour had been the cause of her upset but his friends had made sure the lawyer was not alone. The group had basically stretched themselves between the two for the past six weeks ensuring both were covered at lunch times, study sessions and Greendale events. Jeff had even joined them at marathon movie nights at his friends' apartment, albeit when Annie was out and usually on a date with Danny. It was awkward and strange but Jeff knew he had to do the punishment that fitted the crime, especially if it meant regaining some of Annie's trust again, hopefully.

Glancing once more up at the door he saw Pierce enter first and the rest of the group followed with Abed bringing up the rear. He saw Annie, dressed in a bright green cardigan with a short black skirt and sheer tights, placed somewhere in the middle. Green looked particularly good on her, suiting her brunette hair and pale colouring to a tee, and for a moment Jeff forgot he was trying to avoid her eyes. So when her wide blue eyes met his Jeff blinked in surprise and then dropped his head to look at Candy Crush on his phone again. With sweaty hands he continued to play the game in a half dazed state before feeling it was enough time to look up again. When he did he saw with relief that Annie now had her back to him sitting three rows in front of him and let out a quiet breath. He then smiled welcomingly at Abed who made his way to the seat next to Jeff and twisted slightly so he could greet his friend properly.

"Hey Abed." He said letting a small amount of cheer creep into his voice.

"Hey Jeff." Abed replied, smiling back before placing his notebook and pen on the square wooden table. "You wanna watch the newest episode of Cougar Town tonight? Troy and I are making buttered noodles deluxe!"

Jeff frowned, knowing it was a school night and that Annie would be home. "Uh…first of all I don't think that's a good idea with Annie being there and second of all what exactly _are_ buttered noodles deluxe?"

"Well we add mushrooms to the noodles." He half whispered raising his left eyebrow conspiratorially and made it sound so exotic that Jeff had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing. "Oh and Annie's out with Danny tonight." Abed added casually and suddenly he no longer felt like laughing.

He cleared his throat and nodded with forced enthusiasm. "Ok then, buttered noodles deluxe and Cougar Town sounds good."

"Cool, cool cool cool." Abed cheered and turned to the front just as their professor walked in.

Jeff copied him but instead of watching his teacher he peered at the back of Annie's head, admiring the way the light caught her silky, smooth strands. This had become a guilty pleasure of his over the past few weeks and he would imagine what faces she would make as she concentrated on the information hurled at them. He noticed her hand constantly moving as she performed her usual note taking task and his eyes followed it as she tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Jeff suddenly felt a pair of eyes bore into the side of his face and he squinted to his left and right before seeing Shirley make eye contact with him from the chair to Annie's right. Had she just witnessed his blatant staring? From the way she sympathetically smiled at him Jeff guessed she had and he was thankful that the smile was kind rather than anger at his creepy staring habits. He pressed his lips into a thin line and frowned guiltily at her before moving his gaze to his blank notebook page. Even though he was no longer looking at Shirley he sensed she had stopped staring at him yet he still preoccupied himself for the next fifty minutes doodling over the lined page, too embarrassed to look at Annie again.

* * *

"Remember to read chapters 1 to 10!" Their history professor called as the class began to scrape their chairs back and gather their belongings, groaning at his orders.

Jeff and Abed did the same but hung back a few minutes to allow Annie to leave ahead of them. Just as they exited the door the rest of the group were waiting outside and Jeff eyed them with surprise.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked them wondering why everyone was here rather than joining Annie.

Britta plastered a cheesy grin onto her face and grabbed his elbow. "We thought we could all grab lunch today." The way she practically sang instantly made Jeff suspicious. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and crossed his arms.

"All of us?" He asked curiously.

His friends all nodded quickly and this time Shirley grabbed his arm practically pulling him down the corridor.

"Wait, wait!" He cried once again removing himself from her tight hold. "Look you don't need to feel sorry for me. " He kindly assured them as he turned to go in the other direction. "Spend lunch with An-"

He trailed off as he saw Danny and Annie standing a few metres away next to a locker. Danny had his head bent close to Annie's face as she gazed up at him with delight. She giggled at his story and he placed his hands on her hips so she moved closer to him. Jeff felt sick and once again tried to tell himself that he didn't know why. In what seemed like slow motion Danny finally captured Annie's lips in a kiss and she snaked her arms around his neck meaning they were firmly locked in an intimate embrace.

Finding it hard to breathe Jeff barely acknowledged Britta as she tugged at his arm but he allowed his body go with her. Eventually his eyes had to leave the couple standing close by but he couldn't focus them. Instead, he let himself be led down the corridor, hazy images passing him by and eventually he realised that Britta was pushing him into a booth in the cafeteria.

Blinking a few times trying to focus his mind and sight Jeff then looked up to see five concerned faces staring at him. If any of them had not known about his confusing feelings for the beautiful brunette it was obvious that they did now. Britta was the first to talk, for once using a compassionate tone with him.

"We tried to distract you…" She explained giving him an apologetic grimace. "He just kind of appeared as soon as we left-"

"Why were you trying to distract me?" Jeff interrupted, shrugging casually before whipping out his phone again.

The study group looked at one another in confusion before Troy voiced what they were all thinking.

"Well we didn't want you to see Annie with another guy." When Jeff gave him his classic 'Does it look like I care?' face Troy frowned. "Okay well I guess we shouldn't have bothered?"

He glanced at his girlfriend indicating he had no idea what to do next and Britta made a tutting sound as she folded her arms. "Look there's no point in pretending anymore Jeff. We all know that you have feelings for Annie and that the reason you lied to Danny was because you didn't want her to date him. It was like Vaughn and Rich all over again!"

Jeff scoffed and began standing up, angry at Britta for disclosing feelings they had shared during their private conversation a few weeks ago. His defence shield that had been perfected during his years as a fake lawyer felt well and truly reinstated. "I have no idea what you're talking about Britta. As usual you've put two and two together and ended up with one hundred-"

"Jeffery!" Shirley barked disapprovingly at him causing Jeff, the group and several students nearby to sit up straight with fright. "We're only trying to help. Now sit down and listen!"

Jeff scowled at the mother almost following his urge to turn and walk away. He hated being spoken to like a child and especially when it was from Shirley. After casting an annoyed glance around the others he saw that after their initial shock at Shirley's scolding they were back to being concerned, well apart from Pierce, who was looking at Shirley with a look of desire. This made Jeff feel momentarily sick.

"Jeff?" Shirley asked, her tone still fierce but with some of the harshness gone.

Jeff took a deep breath and resignedly lowered himself back into his seat. He placed his phone on to the table and looked up at Britta. She flicked a strand of wavy blond hair out of her eyes and bit her lip. Jeff sighed. "Sorry, Britta."

The student psychologist raised her eyebrows in surprise and flashed him an understanding smile. "It's ok."

"No, no it's not." He replied with a hint of rare honesty. He took a few minutes before deciding to finally admit it. "It took me by surprise…seeing them together."

One small, seemingly innocent, sentence and Jeff Winger had finally admitted in front of his surrogate family how he really felt about Annie Edison. He had tried so hard to keep his growing feelings under wraps since their first year at Greendale and it was only now that he realised how tiring it had been. Raising his gaze to look at the others he was worried about what he would see staring back at him. To his relief no one was angry, disappointed or disgusted. Although Pierce did look confused.

"Duh doy!" Britta sang while rolling her eyes and Jeff allowed her a moment of smugness. "I haven't seen you that spaced out since the Dean surprised you with that Valentine's Day card."

The entire group shuddered as they recalled the rather large card depicting Dean Pelton and Jeff as Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler from 'Gone with the Wind'. Jeff had even resorted to burning the card afterwards so disturbing was its image.

"You've not exactly hidden it well Jeff." Shirley explained her tone now consoling. "And for what it's worth Annie didn't do it deliberately."

"Oh I know." Jeff was quick to agree but mentioning it just made him picture the two of them together again. He wondered fleetingly if the kiss had been as electrifying as the one he and Annie had shared on the night of their first Tranny Dance. "Besides, they can kiss wherever they like."

His statement sounded hollow and he swallowed hard, suddenly needing to quench his thirst.

"You know in Friends-" Abed began but Jeff shot him a pleading look and the film student quickly piped down, understanding that now was not the time to compare their lives to a hit TV show.

"What can we do?" Shirley asked her motherly tone now sweet and caring.

Jeff shrugged and gave them a sad smile. "Nothing. Annie is with Danny and I just need to get used to it."

"It's only been like five or six dates." Troy reminded them and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But he seems like a good guy and Annie needs that so hopefully things will keep going well for them." Jeff explained slowly trying to make his voice sincere. The others looked doubtful but seemed to accept his decision.

"Well at least try talking to her again." Britta suggested.

Jeff contemplated her idea and shrugged. "Maybe. Has she…has she mentioned me at all?"

By the silence that greeted him the answer was obvious. Jeff nodded sadly and began drumming the table with his fingers. "I think I'll just give her some more space."

After a few seconds of silence Pierce suddenly placed his hands on the table, leaned forward and peered at Jeff, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"So you're not gay?"

* * *

Annie laughed excitedly as she grasped the strong hands that covered her closed eyes. She continued to walk forward cautiously, allowing Danny to guide her from behind. She knew they were outside, the warm wind ruffled her hair and judging by the softness beneath her feet she guessed they were currently walking on grass.

"Okay, we're here." Danny announced quietly in her ear and he removed his hands.

Annie slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. Seeing she was right and that they were in a green grass covered park she bounced on her feet silently congratulating herself for her ace detective skills. The night sky was clear, stars shone brightly and when she looked down Annie saw a picnic blanket with a hamper basket and two wine glasses. Soft music was playing from a mini speaker.

"Danny!" She squealed happily and turned to engulf him in tight hug which he readily returned. Finally, someone had thought to give her the perfect date. She pulled away and beamed at him.

He gazed back and then placed a soft, brief kiss on her lips. "So you like it then?" He asked amusedly and she nodded.

"It's perfect." She agreed and let Danny lead her towards the blanket.

They sat down, shifted to get themselves comfortable and Danny reached for the wine bottle, extracting the cork which made a satisfying 'pop!' and began pouring them both a glass.

An hour later and Annie was finishing off the last piece of her cheesecake which he had made especially for dessert. Danny chuckled as she placed her empty plate on the chequered blanket. "Enjoy that?"

"It was delicious." She admitted before giving him an impressed smile. "You really made that?"

Danny nodded and leaned back on his elbows. "But my mum makes it ten times better. She's an incredible baker."

Annie felt her heart beat a little faster as he talked about his mum, just one of the many family orientated stories he had revealed during their time together. He was so sweet and loved talking about his parents. Despite her own issues with her mother it was refreshing to hear someone other than Shirley talking so favourably about their family. As he continued to share some fond memories of them Annie began to smile forlornly. Danny trailed off seeing her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Annie." He told her hurriedly and she shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." She assured him trying to calm the tremor in her voice. "It's nice to hear someone still enjoys being around their family."

"Have you ever tried contacting your mum again?" Danny asked sitting up so his eye line was level with hers.

"No. I've never summoned the courage." She explained truthfully. "Hopefully I will one day. But I still have my dad, if he's around to answer my calls, and the study group…" As she thought of her friends she felt her heart sink.

No matter how hard she tried to forget their argument, or how hard she tried to focus on her new relationship, Annie's mind would often revisit that night she had fought with Jeff. They hadn't spoken to each other since then, apart from the short text exchange they had shared the day after. She knew her friends were trying their best by spending time with both of them and at times she desperately wanted to speak with him.

Danny's voice broke through her thoughts and she focused on him once again.

"Yeah, you guys are so close." He stated with amazement. "Sometimes it seems like you're a ring of steel. I was actually a little intimidated when I approached Abed and Jeff."

Annie laughed uncomfortably as he mentioned the event that led to the argument and shrugged. "We've been through a lot I guess. Jeff was just being…" Her voice got stuck in her throat and she was unable to finish the sentence.

"Over protective?" Danny offered with raised eyebrows.

Annie marvelled once again at how relaxed he had been over the whole lie situation. It was as if he didn't blame Jeff at all. She breathed out another, almost hysterical, laugh and shrugged. "I really don't know."

As Annie picked her glass for another drink of wine she didn't notice Danny frown at her response. He watched her intently as she swallowed a large gulp of the alcohol and closed her eyes as she swallowed it, pursing her lips afterwards as if the taste had been too strong. Annie glanced down at the empty glass before looking up at her companion. He quickly altered his frown into a cheery expression before picking up the wine bottle and offering her another refill.

* * *

"A picnic under the stars?" Troy asked innocently, a frown on his face as he tried to remember something. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Annie rolled her eyes and gave him a patient smile. "Maybe because it was my dream date and I gave you the idea so you could take that girl out during our first year."

Troy's puzzlement was replaced with recognition and he nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah! She loved that picnic." He added with a wide smile on his face. It vanished when he heard Britta cough loudly and he shook his head. "I mean she loved the _food_. The rest of the date was pretty horrible…I guess..."

Britta shook her head, slightly embarrassed for her boyfriend's poor recovery, and gave Annie a gleeful expression. "That sounds amazing Annie! So sweet."

Annie nodded unable to contain the quiet squeal that crept out. "We had great food, wine, music and … he removed his jacket and gave it to me when it was cold." She closed her eyes remembering her date with Danny from the night before and let out a long sigh. "It was perfect."

Her friends gave each other a knowing look, used to Annie's love for all things romantic and waited for her to return to reality with them. She shrugged her shoulders excitedly and took a drink of her soda. As she did this Troy nudged Britta, who flung an expectant look at Shirley. Their motherly friend shook her head furiously but Britta continued to glare at her while nodding her head towards Annie, who remained ignorant for a few more minutes before she let out a cry of pain as Britta's boot hit her in the shin.

"Ah! Ouch! What the…?!" She cried while reaching down to grab her leg.

"Ooof sorry Annie! I was aiming for Shirley!" Britta explained reaching over to grab her hand.

"What?" Shirley barked giving her blond friend a shocked glower.

Britta ignored her and continued to pat Annie's hand. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Mmmm, I think so. Jeeze, Britta, those boots are lethal!" She winced as she rubbed her shin. "Why were you trying to kick Shirley?"

"Uh…well…." Britta began clasping her hands tightly and glancing at everyone else for support. When it became clear that no one, especially Shirley based on her unimpressed stare, was willing to help she rolled her eyes. "Fine! Look Annie, we were wondering if you would mind Jeff joining us again?"

If the others had been wanting to know the same thing it certainly didn't look like it. Shirley, Troy and Pierce glanced away while Abed's eyes went wide and he glanced cautiously at Annie. Britta shot everyone a pissed look before returning her questioning eyes to Annie.

"He misses hanging out with us…_all _of us." She emphasised and leaned forward.

Annie smiled quickly before shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, if he wants to hang out with us then that's fine." She seemed to be genuinely okay with the idea but anyone who knew her well would spot the way her eyes dimmed slightly. "Besides, I thought he had been hanging out with all of you. Weren't you guys studying the other day?"

"Yes, but honey, Jeff misses you."

Annie sighed upon hearing Shirley's words and dropped her head slightly to avoid their stares. It had been several weeks since she and Jeff had completely stopped talking. At first she knew the group had felt awkward about it, spending most of their time with her believing she was in the right but eventually she assured them that she was okay and that Jeff deserved their time too. Besides, she had Danny. And their blossoming romance was going ridiculously well despite only being on six dates. He texted her constantly, wrote her sweet short love notes which he popped into her locker and each date had been unique demonstrating how creative he could be. Annie was happy.

But her happiness was somewhat diluted and it took her a while to work out why…she missed Jeff. Over the past few years of attending Greendale she and Jeff had always been undefined. Of course they were friends and study buddies but their little moments consisting of long looks, heart to hearts and flirty banter made them something more. Or did it? She never knew with him.

It took Annie a second to realise Abed was talking to her. Tuning in she heard him make reference to the TV show Friends.

"…you're basically Ross and Rachel and they eventually began hanging out again."

Annie rolled her eyes while picking at the lid on her soda cup. "That was a TV show Abed and besides didn't they argue for longer than…?" She trailed off realising how insane the conversation was and almost slapped her hands down on the table. "Look! I know things have been awkward but I never told Jeff to stay away so if he wants to join us at lunch or study sessions then that's fine."

"But it would help if that came from you." Britta explained giving her a pleading look.

This time Annie's sigh was practically a growl and she grabbed her backpack abruptly. Quickly standing up she grabbed her lunch tray too. "I've got class. Can we talk about this later?"

No one wanted to argue with her when they saw how unhappy she looked and they nodded in unison. Troy gave her a hesitant smile. "Sure. See you later?"

Annie nodded and spun on her heel to walk away. She barely stopped to dump her tray before marching through the door finally leaving the cafeteria.

As the group watched their young friend walk away as quickly as she could they all shared a dismayed and guilty look.

"Well that went well." Troy announced quietly, a look of genuine anguish on his youthful face.

* * *

Jeff turned the page in his history book and tried to focus on the stream of words littering the page. After reading the first sentence for the tenth time he groaned in frustration and slammed his book shut. Leaning his head in his hands he took a moment to breathe in and out calmly before sitting back in his chair. For some reason studying had never seemed to be this difficult before. But then he always had six friends to refocus him and one in particular always broke down their tasks into manageable chunks.

Just as Jeff noticed the newest poster advertising this year's Tranny Dance Planning Committee he heard a familiar female voice quiz the librarian working a few aisles along.

"According to the online system it says you have it."

"Ms Edison, if it's not on the shelf then we either don't have it or someone else is using it."

Jeff couldn't help the grin that graced his face as he heard Annie's high pitched gasp and he could just picture her standing –arms folded with an impressed face. Slowly standing up he walked along a few book shelves drawing closer to the exchange and peered around the corner of the science section.

Sure enough Annie was standing with her arms folded but Jeff couldn't see her face, just her long brown hair which had a slight curl in it.

"But I really need this book." She insisted desperation creeping into her voice. "I should have started it last week I didn't have time."

The librarian sighed in exasperation and gave the young student a stern look. "Fine. What is the book called again?"

" 'The Classical World :An Epic History of Greece and Rome' " Annie replied beginning to tap her foot impatiently or nervously, Jeff couldn't tell which without seeing her face.

He knew the name of the book sounded familiar and quickly made his way back to his table. Picking up the book he had been reading he bit his lip seeing it was the same book. Glancing in the direction of the two women discussing the whereabouts of the very book in his hands Jeff realised he finally had a good enough reason to speak to Annie. They had spent weeks avoiding each other's eyes during their shared history lectures so the idea of even making eye contact made him feel nervous. But he knew this was a legitimate reason, one that she might appreciate giving her passion for studying.

"Let me check the computer records again." The librarian told Annie just as Jeff rounded the corner and smiled at her.

"No need. I've got the book." He announced causing the librarian to sigh in relief and wander away while Annie spun around to face him.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and she stared up at him in awe. "Jeff?"

"Hey." He replied his voice tinged with worry and he held up the book she was looking for. "I just finished it." She narrowed her eyes in disbelief and he rolled his eyes. "Okay so I read a few pages of the many chapters we were assigned."

Annie seemed to believe his second statement. "That sounds more like it."

After they shared an amused smile they both shifted their feet uncomfortably and the smiles slowly faded into timid expressions. They gazed at each other as if seeing each other for the first time and Jeff suddenly thrust the history book towards her. Annie took it gratefully examining the cover.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're finished with it?" She asked knowing full well that he would let her have it regardless of his needs. "You can pass it to me when you're done."

The way she said it, as if their friendship was still as strong as before, made Jeff swallow hard and he was suddenly grateful for choosing to read that damn history book. He coughed to hide the emotion he felt and waved away her concerns.

"No, I'm done with it." He assured her and she returned his tentative smile. "Besides, you'll get much more use out of it than me."

Annie laughed and nodded. "Probably. So-"

"So-"

They both stopped embarrassed at their joint interruptions. Jeff indicated Annie should speak first.

"So how have you been?" Annie asked wrapping her arms around the book and herself.

Jeff nodded in his usual cool and collected way before silently admonishing himself. Acting as if everything was completely normal wouldn't win him any points.

"I've been ok. I mean us not talking has been pretty crappy but other than that I've been fine."

Annie's eyes went wide with surprise. She clearly hadn't expected him to be so honest. Then again after everything they'd been through Jeff couldn't blame her for underestimating him.

"It has been pretty crappy." She agreed quietly letting her upset over the situation finally show once again. "You know I never meant for you to stay away from the group-"

Jeff waved off her explanation. "I know you didn't but I know how much I upset you and I wanted to give you space. And the others have been good about it. Britta and Shirley have only ranted at me ten times over the past few weeks."

Annie smiled as she rolled her eyes understanding how unpleasant their wraths must have been. Sisterhood was alive and well among their study group.

"Well-"

"I know, I know. I fully deserve it." He admitted gesturing defensively with his hands. He replaced his jokey smile with a serious frown. "You do know I am really sorry about everything, right?"

Annie stared at him feeling that weird, warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It emerged within her whenever he looked at her with those intense eyes. As if he truly cared her.

"I know." She assured him and he gave her small, relieved smile. "I was just…hurt. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you." Even though Annie knew she was completely in the right for that night she yelled at him it still felt appropriate for her to apologise to him. Out of the two of them she was the most understanding, the one that forgives more easily compared to Jeff.

His eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Don't be. I totally deserved it." He repeated firmly. "In fact, it was probably long overdue."

It suddenly felt like an understanding has passed silently between them and any awkwardness had begun to subside. It was as if they were slowly returning to normal and Jeff sighed knowing it was time he made a grand gesture, well a grand gesture for him. Just like the Appletini…

"Can I buy you some ice cream? Or cake?" He asked curiously, slightly dreading her answer which was more than likely going to be no. It was probably too soon. He watched as Annie carefully considered his offer, her eyes narrowed and teeth biting her bottom lip.

"Okay." She replied slowly before giving him one of her doe eyed Disney faces. "As long as you promise to eat one too?"

Jeff mocked groaned and he placed a hand flat against his hidden, sculpted abs. "Oh alright then."

Annie lifted her shoulders and grinned at him in triumph before Jeff began walking back towards his table to grab his jacket and books. "That was low blow Edison, bringing out the Little Mermaid face!"

Annie's soft laugh followed him while she waited for him to grab his stuff and he wasn't at all surprised at the huge grin that appeared on his face.

* * *

I think there's more to come although I feel my muse struggling. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A big thank you to those who have taken the time to review so far, I really appreciate it :D. This chapter jumps around a bit but I hope you enjoy it. (And bonus points to those who work out which 'snobby' British show I am referencing. It is one of my guilty pleasure shows, so bad but so good sometimes!)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Jeff ignored the scolding inner voice that reminded him that he was currently ingesting an obscene amount of calories and savoured the rich taste of chocolate cake, and the look of disbelief upon Annie's pretty face. After swallowing the last piece he wiped his mouth using a napkin and gave his companion a genuine look of satisfaction.

"Good?" Annie asked with wide, questioning eyes while she still picked at her piece with a fork.

Jeff nodded and dropped the napkin before using his elbows to lean forward on the table. "Very. It's been a long time since I've eaten chocolate cake." As his friend continued eating she eyed him with a knowing look - of course she knew that. He narrowed his eyes and then fixed her with his affectionate gaze. "Why is it you are the only one who can persuade me to do these kinds of things?"

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged dramatically and finally finished her own cake, placing her fork on the empty plate. "I've been told it's _something_ to do with my _eyes_…"

As she spoke she humourously wiggled her eyebrows causing Jeff to chuckle heartily and Annie joined in with a shake of the head. Their laughter died away and they stared at each other happily.

"I missed this." Jeff's statement was out before he could stop it and his eyes went wide with shock. When he saw her wide smile, a genuine reaction to his words, he matched it before adding softly, "I missed you."

Annie's shyness at his admission was reinforced by her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and she nodded in agreement. "I missed this…you…too."

Any ill feelings between them had slowly dissipated during their impromptu cake session and now things felt very safe, almost like they were back on familiar territory. The only difference now was that Annie had a boyfriend and Jeff felt like he finally had to bring up this fact without revealing his upset over it.

"So, how are things with Danny?" He asked trying to sound inquisitive rather than awkward.

Annie gave a small smile and while it didn't quite reach her eyes, Jeff could see she seemed really happy. "Good, really good. He's been great."

Jeff tried to ignore the fact that she rushed her response, probably an attempt to move away from any awkwardness. "That's good to hear. I'm pleased for you." And he meant it, or so he told himself.

Annie just stared at him for a few minutes and Jeff squinted back, wondering what she was thinking. She opened her mouth and then closed it before taking a deep breath.

"Are you?"

Her question floated out and hung in the air between them. Her intense eyes searched his and Jeff felt a response land on the tip of his tongue. His brain told him to slow down, because he knew the answer might ruin everything again. Or, it might just be what she wanted to hear, after all, Annie had asked him.

Just as he opened his mouth to respond they heard a chorus of squeals come from behind Jeff. He frowned at Annie before turning around in his seat, while she leaned to the side and peered over his shoulder.

Their study group came rushing over, Britta and Shirley leading the way, and gathered around the two reunited friends in their booth.

"Aww are you guys-?"

"This is great-"

"Just like in Friends-"

"I'm just so happy!"

The rest of the group stopped upon hearing Troy's loud cry of joy and stared at him with slightly fearful expressions. He sniffed, wiped an eye before shrugging his shoulders. "I've found this whole thing very, very stressful!" He declared indignantly as he shoved his hands in to his pockets and avoided the other's eyes.

Britta patted his shoulder kindly while mouthing a silent "Wow!" to the rest. Shirley looked worriedly at him before she addressed Jeff and Annie.

"So does this mean you two are talking again?" She asked in a high pitched, hopeful tone.

Jeff and Annie glanced at each other, for a moment forgetting the unanswered question still hanging over them, and happily nodded simultaneously causing their friends to erupt with whoops of joy. They began sliding into the booth from both sides meaning they were trapped but neither minded so much since they were practically engulfed by the warmth from their friends.

"Well it's about time." Britta declared with a grin and everyone murmured in agreement.

"And it means that we can now study together again!" Shirley added excitedly as she bounced in her seat and clapped her hands.

Jeff and Annie shared a brief look of amusement while everyone else chattered around them. Both were then engrossed in separate conversations with various members of the group when they heard Abed greet a visitor.

"Hi Danny!"

Everyone moved their gaze to Annie's boyfriend who gave them a friendly wave. Upon seeing Jeff's tall form amongst the group he raised his eyebrows and quickly looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you guys talking again?" He asked hopefully causing Jeff to roll his eyes – of course he would be delighted for them. He really stood no chance against this guy and Jeff mentally decided to alter his response to Annie's earlier question. What would be the point? The next time they spoke privately he would assure her he really was pleased with their relationship.

"Yeah, they sure are!" Britta informed him before Annie could even open her mouth. She gestured to the study group. "With a little help from their friends…"

Jeff smirked as Annie rolled her eyes. "Right." They both agreed before catching each other's eyes and breaking out into identical smiles, neither paying any attention to the proud looks displayed by each of their friends.

"That's great!" Danny enthused with a genuine look of happiness. "Things are finally getting back to normal huh?"

While the whole group vocally agreed with him Jeff had to lower his head to prevent anyone from seeing his frown. He had just realised things really weren't back to normal. In fact things had changed completely. Annie was no longer single. And he felt a slight moment of panic realising it. Sure, it had been easy to ignore it when they hadn't been talking but now he would need to start dealing with Danny's addition to the group. He'd need to witness the hand holding, hugging, flirting, kissing…

Suddenly it all felt too much. And having Danny stand there conversing with their group as if he had always been part of it was really irking him. "Look I've got an appointment this afternoon so I need to go." He announced loudly, a little too loudly he realised and nudged Troy who was on his left.

The former quarter back frowned as the taller man practically pushed him out of his seat and stood to the side letting Jeff finally escape from the booth. Once he was standing upright Jeff quickly glanced at a confused Annie and then each of the group in turn.

"I'll see you guys later." He assured them before using his long legs to stride out of the cafeteria, leaving the others silent as they tried to work out why he had just shot off.

Danny was the first to speak and he had obviously decided to completely avoid the odd reaction from Jeff.

"Um, Annie? Do you fancy going for a walk then grabbing dinner?" He asked, not noticing the empty plate covered in chocolate stains in front of her.

She momentarily glanced down at the plate, a small reminder of her enjoyable afternoon so far, but then looked up to give him a smile. "Sure. Let's go."

Shirley slid off the seat to let Annie stand up and patted her arm as she moved passed her. "Have fun you two!" She cooed sweetly and the others waved them off.

When she was sure that the couple were out of hearing distance Britta homed in on the group. "Was it just me or did Jeff sound a little hysterical to anyone else?"

The others nodded while Abed added, "I haven't seen Jeff move that quickly since the Dean brought in that massage table to our study room…"

"Do you think it had something to do with Danny? Oh I hope they don't fall out again!" Troy stated worriedly before beginning to flap his hands. "Cause I can't go through that whole avoiding each other thing again-"

Britta patted his arm again and shook her head. "No, Troy, don't worry. Neither of them were happy so I doubt they'd want to go through it again. Jeff is just going to have to deal with the fact that Danny will be around more often."

Shirley grimaced. "Aww, how awful! Having to watch the person you like swanning around with another guy. Poor Jeff…"

Britta sighed and shrugged. "Hey, he had loads of chances Shirley and he never took them. So technically it's his own fault."

"You can be really cold sometimes Britta!" Shirley accused folding her arms huffily but her friend simply shrugged again, a matter of fact expression gracing her face. "Well, I just hope things settle down a little. Andre is upset with me because I keep baking treats and he is gaining weight!"

The others raised their eyebrows at her revelation but were not surprised since this was how their motherly friend coped with stress. In fact, they were all looking forward to returning to normal now that Jeff and Annie were friends again.

* * *

Annie watched as the waiter carefully lit the candle that was centred in the middle of the square table. Once the thin candle was aglow with a small, soft flame Danny thanked him and then ordered a bottle of white wine. After the waiter left Danny gave Annie a contented smile which she returned briefly before glancing down at her menu.

"Oh, there's so much choice." She murmured quietly as she scanned the list of options.

Danny nodded while watching her, ignoring his own menu. "Yeah, that's why I love coming here." He told her hoping this would raise her attention but she still seemed preoccupied with the menu. He continued staring at her, trying to work out whether or not she was actually reading the dishes. After another minute of observing he eventually concluded that she was somewhere else entirely and he tapped his fingers impatiently.

Annie had been slightly subdued all afternoon and ever since they reached the restaurant. Danny just couldn't work out why, especially since she and Jeff were now talking. He knew how hard Annie had taken their falling out over the past few weeks and it had been clear that she missed him terribly. Danny had quickly realised that he had underestimated their friendship and felt a little bad for being the cause of their argument. However, he kept telling himself that Jeff had brought it on by lying in the first place and that it was ultimately Annie's decision to ignore him. Now they had made up and, even though she should be over the moon, she still seemed slightly withdrawn.

He had noticed it on the odd occasion, particularly whenever he brought up the study group or Jeff and he couldn't forget the way her face had lost its glow when Danny asked her about their closeness during the picnic. She seemed confused and…sad over Jeff's actions.

"Annie?" He called out softly finally breaking her reverie. When she glanced up in surprise he covered her hand with his own. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." She insisted quickly as if realising what she had been doing. Setting down the menu she looked at him. "Sorry. I think I'm just tired."

Danny pursed his lips, knowing that wasn't the case, but rubbed her hand soothingly. "Do you want to go? I can take you home-"

Annie immediately shook her head. "No. I want to stay. This menu is incredible!"

She gave him her most earnest smile and Danny began to feel reassured. Forgetting his worries over his girlfriend for the time being he decided just to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Jeff took another swig of his third beer as he watched yet another episode of some dire reality show with snobby British kids. It may not have been his ideal viewing choice but his remote was on the unit next to his wide screen TV and he couldn't be bothered retrieving it. So he had decided just to endure the trashy show until it was time to visit Abed and Troy.

Just as he drained the remainder of his beer he heard his phone beep with a text. Reaching over he grabbed it and opened up the message.

ABED: Change of plans. We are now going to see a movie. Want to come?

Jeff frowned, he was surprised that Abed would change his Cougar Town marathon evening. He began replying.

JEFF: What about our Cougar Town marathon?

He sent the text and focused on the TV once more. Only a few seconds passed before his phone beeped again.

ABED: Troy and I want to leave the apartment empty tonight. I completely forgot.

Jeff squinted with confusion at his phone. Why would they want to leave the apartment empty? He shrugged it off and began typing another response. It then hit him. He paused, his two thumbs hovering over the small buttons.

They were leaving the apartment for Annie and Danny.

He knew Danny still stayed with his parents while finishing college and it would be easier for Annie to convince her roommates to vacate for the night. Jeff hadn't considered this aspect of their relationship. Well, he knew it was probably happening but hadn't allowed his mind to think about it too much. Hell, seeing them kiss had been bad enough. But now he knew that they were going to have privacy tonight and it bugged him. It made him feel sick.

Jeff suddenly wanted to text Annie. No, he should call her. After all they were now friends again and he could legitimately call to ask an innocent question relating to their history class. Yes, he could call her.

He moved away from the message screen and opened up 'favourites' in his phonebook – Annie's number was second on the list. He stared at the 'call' button and gently lowered his thumb as if going to press it. He then stopped, deliberately sat the phone down on his coffee table, and stood up. Jeff began pacing his living room and rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans.

He couldn't call her. That wasn't fair to her or Danny. He couldn't let his jealousy, or his stupidity, ruin their 'date' night.

Jeff stopped pacing and returned to his spot on the leather couch. He slowly picked up the phone and carefully navigated away from Annie's number so the screen returned to Abed's message. His fingers flew across the buttons creating a reply to the amateur film maker's previous text.

JEFF: Sure, a movie sounds good. Where and when?

Around thirty minutes later Jeff was approaching Troy, Abed and, to his dismay, Britta. They were standing outside their local movie theatre in a small circle. When Britta spotted him she smirked and waited for him to get closer before psychoanalysing him.

"So, how was your appointment?"

Jeff sighed dramatically and glared at her with no trace of amusement. Of course she had noticed his quick exit earlier that day and of course she wasn't going to let it go. "It was great thank you."

"What was your appointment for?" She asked suspiciously and Jeff quickly ran through a number of suitable excuses. He plumped for one she couldn't pick at.

"Doctors appointment. Just a routine check-up. That okay mum?"

His 'mum' rolled her eyes and gave him a look that indicated she didn't believe him at all.

"Pfft! Likely story." She stated in that all knowing tone. "You do know that you'll just have to put up with seeing Danny and Annie together right? After all, you did say there was nothing anyone could do…"

"What are you? The memory police?" He snapped before taking a deep breath as she raised her eyebrows with added interest. He was just giving her ammunition. "Sorry. Yes, thank you Britta. I remember what I said."

"Let's go in." Abed interjected before their female companion could further distress him and Jeff almost hugged him in relief.

Britta looked as if she was about to continue but after seeing Troy's pleading face she nodded and backed off. Together the four of them entered the theatre with Jeff hoping an hour of blood and gore (Abed's choice for them was an old horror film) would at least give him some reprieve from his obsession over Annie and Danny's evening.

* * *

Annie opened the apartment door and removed her keys then moved further in to let Danny in behind her. As he kicked the door shut he reached out for her and pulled her back to him, so her back was against his chest. She giggled quietly and allowed him to begin kissing her neck.

"So you're just assuming Abed and Troy are out?" She asked him amusedly and she could feel Danny smile against her skin.

"Well they have left us the apartment every Thursday night since we started dating." He murmured and Annie flushed recalling the nights they had spent together in her room.

Getting some alone time had been difficult due to Danny staying with his parents and Annie living with Troy and Abed but they managed it, although not as often as they would've liked. Troy had pointed out that they didn't need an empty apartment, just "quiet voices" but Annie had immediately felt uncomfortable knowing the others could hear her and Danny. She loved living with her friends but at times she did miss her old apartment simply because she was alone and didn't need to worry about _that._ Then again, the huge crime rate in that neighbourhood took up most of her worrying.

Annie giggled as Danny kissed a particularly delicate spot and she pulled away quickly before spinning to face him. He immediately stepped forward so he could continue kissing her, this time on the lips, and placed his hands firmly on her hips. At first Annie responded passionately, allowing his hands to explore the surface of her hip and lower back. She ran her own hands through his hair causing it to stick up in all different directions. All she could focus on was his lips moving firmly against her own. Danny then removed his left hand and cupped the back of her head pulling her in even closer.

This brief and intimate act caused Annie's mind to suddenly picture Jeff. He looked exceptionally groomed and handsome in a smart suit and she could hear the dull thud of music coming from somewhere nearby. At that moment in time she imagined she was kissing Jeff just outside the Tranny Dance, not Danny in her apartment, and her heart rate began to increase as did her breathing. She placed her hands flat against Danny's chest, gently pushed him a little and pulled her own head away. As they broke apart she closed her eyes and dropped her head. She heard Danny make a happy sigh and he dropped his left hand back to her hip.

"Good idea. I think I was about to run out of air!" He joked breathlessly and chuckled as he used his hands to rub soothing circles on her hips.

Annie pursed her lips trying to forget the image she had just conjured. She could hear a pounding noise in her ears and she fought to keep her breathing calm. She licked her lips and lifted her head back up.

"I need a drink." She announced over cheerily. "Do you want one?"

Danny cocked his head to the side looking at her with confused eyes. "Uh, yeah? That'd be…good."

She nodded and walked quickly over to the kitchen where she grabbed two glasses and sat them on the counter top next to the fridge. She then wrenched open the fridge door, bent down to search the shelves and growled when she saw there was virtually nothing in there.

Slamming the door shut she turned apologetically to Danny. "It'll need to be water."

"Water's great!" He assured her and wandered slowly over to her ready to accept the glass of water.

He nodded his thanks when she passed the filled glass to him and they both took a big drink. Over the brim of the glass Danny continued to make eye contact with Annie but she eventually broke it by looking over towards the window. She continued to gulp down the water after he stopped and he watched in amazement. Eventually she had drained the full glass and sat the empty tumbler with a thud on the counter.

"Thirsty?" Danny asked sarcastically but with good humour and Annie gave him a sheepish half grin.

"It would seem so." She agreed and folded her arms, a subtle indication that she longer wanted to continue their heated moment.

Danny read the gesture loud and clear and sat his own glass down more gently than she had. He looked at Annie with questioning eyes. She gazed back guiltily.

"Okay. What's going on?" He asked quietly folding his own arms so they were mimicking each other. "You've been acting a little…strange all night Annie." He had paused trying to find the right word for her behaviour but by the way the guilt on her face intensified he knew Annie understood what he was talking about. "Just tell me."

She sighed sadly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." When he let out an annoyed sigh she quickly carried on. "Really, Danny. I'm not sure what's going on with me!" She almost sounded panicky and he frowned.

"There must be a reason why you've been so up and down." He insisted calmly. "Is anything bothering you? School? The study group? Me?"

She kept shaking her head as he reeled off the possible causes but stopped when he mentioned himself. His eyes opened wide and he turned away, using his hands to rub over his face with frustration.

"It's not you Danny." She said forcefully. "Really! You're amazing and these past few weeks have been incredible-"

"But?" He asked loudly and he turned back to look at her. Her heart sank as she saw the crushed look on his face. When she gestured that she couldn't elaborate further he bit his bottom lip. "Can I make a suggestion?"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion but nodded wanting to him to carry on.

"Is this to do with Jeff?"

Annie suddenly felt exposed – how did he know what she had been thinking earlier? Without giving him an answer he seemed to reach the conclusion on his own. He nodded with what seemed like defeat and began walking to the door.

"Wait!" Annie called out rushing over to him and grabbing his hand. Danny paused with his hand on the door handle and he let her tug him around so they were face to face. "Danny, please, I don't know what's going on! I really do like you…"

As she stared at him desperately Danny decided he needed to just say what he was thinking.

"You know I've spent these past few weeks thinking that I underestimated Jeff and yours friendship." When Annie's face turned from desperate to puzzled he sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I thought you guys were closer than I first realised. But now, I beginning to realise that I had the whole wrong, didn't I?"

"I…I…what do you mean?" Annie stuttered hoarsely.

"You guys aren't friends." He stated clearly. "You guys are…_something _else, right?"

Annie couldn't believe it. Danny had pinpointed exactly the state of hers and Jeff's relationship. It was as if he had been reading her thoughts during the whole of their, very short, relationship. Or, she worried, had they been this obvious the entire time?

"I'm guessing from your lack of denial that I've hit the nail on the head." Danny's voice interrupted her flurry of thoughts. "And since there's more than 'friendship' involved between you two, this is why Jeff lied to me? To stop me going out with you?"

"I don't know." Annie admitted. "Well, he told me that he was jealous but…it's not because he wants me like that." Even to her own ears this statement sounded false but it was truthful, at least according to Jeff himself. He said it – he didn't know why he was jealous.

Danny's face was the picture of someone completely at a loss. "Well it's kind of obvious. Why else would he try to prevent anyone else from dating you?" When Annie rolled her eyes in exasperation and shook her head he gently gripped her shoulder with his free hand and she met his eyes.

"Annie, I really like you. But I don't want to…waste my time with someone who wants someone else." He explained kindly while scrunching his face at his use of 'waste'.

Annie felt tears fill her eyes but it wasn't at Danny's reasonable explanation. Once again she was back to being confused over the state of her relationship with Jeff Winger. And now it looked like she was going to lose the first good boyfriend she'd had since Vaughn.

"I know. You deserve better." She acknowledged tearfully. "I should have said something sooner-"

"Well, you were confused." Danny said understandingly with a hint of hope. When she nodded in agreement he smiled sadly. "Annie, you need to sort things out. And if you decide there's definitely nothing between you and Jeff then let me know."

Annie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave him a wide, adoring smile. "Okay."

He gave her hand one more squeeze then opened the apartment door and closed it firmly behind him. Annie stood staring at the door unable to move. The tears were subsiding but she was now feeling something new – anger. She clenched her fists and pursed her lips.

What had she just done? Why had she let a perfectly decent guy like Danny walk away? Especially when she was completely single and entitled to an actual romantic relationship! She reached forward and opened the door but didn't move any further forward. A small voice kept singing Jeff's name in the back of her head and she sighed in distress. Tapping the door handle impatiently while she worked through her thoughts she finally made an 'Uh huh!" sound, as if she had just had an epiphany, and grabbed her jacket. She then slipped on her small, across the body handbag and, with determined strides, marched out of the apartment intent on getting to her destination as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Really sorry it's taken me a while to post, I've been really busy. Glad to see there's some new followers. Many thanks to those who have taken the time to review

* * *

Chapter 8

Jeff double clicked his car key button and walked briskly to his apartment building. Once inside he yet again chose to avoid the elevator and began climbing the stairs. After a couple of flights he yanked opened the door to his floor and walked quietly down the hall. As he rounded the corner he stopped short upon seeing Annie sitting on the floor outside his apartment door.

She was wrapped up in a green coat yet her legs were bare and on show beneath another short skirt. They were outstretched and crossed and she was lightly tapping one foot against the other following a silent rhythm. She seemed to be engrossed in her phone and completely oblivious to Jeff's arrival.

He frowned as he tried to work out why she would be here, of all places, at this time of night instead of with Danny on their date. He began to get that weird feeling in his chest and he could feel his breathing quickening. Instructing himself to calm down Jeff took a deep breath before walking closer to his surprising visitor ensuring he was treading lightly so as not startle her.

"Annie?" He called out softly and Annie looked up with wide, shocked eyes.

"Jeff!" She gasped and placed a hand against her chest. "I didn't even hear you…"

"I know, sorry. I was trying not to sneak up on you." He apologised whilst taking a quick peek down at her phone. She had been scrolling through pictures and Jeff knew most of them featured their study group. He wasn't the type of person to treasure photos but Annie loved capturing memories, especially ones of those dearest to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with genuine intrigue. Too often he asked that question out of irritation but this time he was actually glad she was here. He ignored the voice that told him it was because she wasn't with Danny.

Annie sighed as she tucked her phone away into her small bag and began to push herself off the floor. Jeff's hand immediately appeared in front of her and she glanced at it hesitantly. After a few seconds of inner turmoil, her mood didn't really want any physical contact from him right now, she finally grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. It was an easy motion, what with Annie's slim frame and Jeff's muscular arms and in a split second she was on her feet, yet as she released his hand she could feel him maintain the contact. Swallowing hard she slowly looked up to see him staring down with that indecipherable expression and felt him delicately squeeze her hand whilst rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. It almost took her breath away.

Lost in the intimate moment Annie's hazy thoughts eventually cleared and she could feel her common sense reappear. Inhaling sharply she urgently pulled her hand out of his grasp and averted her eyes, fixing them on the wall behind Jeff's tall build. She didn't see the hurt expression grace his face momentarily which was then replaced with a grimace.

"Uh…I need to talk to you." Annie explained seriously, answering his question.

Jeff nodded taking in her tense body language and solemn voice. "Sure. Come on in." He invited as he stepped around her and slid his key into the lock. Letting the door swing open he gestured for Annie to go in first and waited until she was in before following her. He pushed the door shut. "I'm sorry if you were waiting long. I was at the movies with Troy, Abed and Britta."

Annie still had her back to him as she took in his home environment. She had rarely visited his apartment so he knew she would be interested to get a better look. He wasn't a fan of people being in his home, his personal space and even with the women he had brief flings with were quickly hassled out leaving him room to breathe again. After a few minutes of silence it was as if she finally processed his sentence and she waved a hand absentmindedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It wasn't too long." She assured him quietly and turned to face him as she continued to glance around his living room. "What did you guys see?"

Jeff could sense that she was beginning to lose her momentum, as if whatever was bugging her was gradually fading and now she was stalling. But he was happy to do this if it meant avoiding a serious conversation about them (he was now fairly sure this was to do with 'them').

"Some old horror film from the eighties. And I use the term 'horror' loosely." He informed her and she nodded showing her interest by making eye contact again. "Although I'm worried that Abed went to see it to get some ideas for a project." When his guest raised her eyebrow in confusion he elaborated, "He was noting things down throughout the whole film so…just be prepared for weird things to start happening around the apartment or at campus. Oh, and don't do late night study sessions for a while. Abed mentioned how effective the 'deserted campus library at night' cliché was even in today's horror films."

Annie raised both eyebrows and worry was now etched on her face. She let out a quiet "Oh. Thanks for letting me know. I wish he would tell us before he does these things!" Her mind automatically recalled the night she woke up and found Abed filming her in her bedroom while she slept. Abed was known for becoming completely engrossed in his film making process and if he decided to tackle the horror genre himself…

"Hey do you want a drink?" Jeff interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head before realising just how dry her throat had become. "Are you sure?" He checked while walking into his kitchen and opening a cupboard where he pulled out a bottle of whisky.

Annie sauntered over to the kitchen bar. "Actually some water would be good."

"Just water?" He asked disapprovingly as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Yes, just water." She clarified with a small, reluctant smile and with a disappointed shake of the head Jeff got her the glass of water. She accepted it gratefully and for the second time that night she downed the cold liquid in one go. When she placed the empty glass on the counter she looked up to see Jeff staring back in amazement, his own glass half raised. It was as if he had been paused.

"Another?"

Annie shook her head and licked her lips. "No, that was great thanks."

Jeff seemed unsure of her response but finally took a drink of his own not letting his eyes leave hers. The ensuing silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable, as both parties seemed determined to avoid raising the subject, but Jeff knew they couldn't just stand there forever. He pursed his lips deciding to navigate towards a neutral topic.

"Wanna watch TV?" He asked making a move to leave the kitchen and saw Annie debate his offer. He made his way to the couch and sat down, twisting round so he could still look at Annie. She had followed his movements but had remained in the same spot. She looked very unsure.

"Okay." She replied uncertainly and came over so she could sit next to him on the couch. She watched as he grabbed the remote and turned on the screen. He pulled up the TV guide and Annie fixed her gaze on the onscreen information, determined to avoid looking at him.

"Anything in particular?" He asked casually as he scrolled through the channels. "Cougar Town? Housewives of Orange County? Revolution?"

"Danny and I have split up."

Jeff froze, his hand still in the air pointing the remote at the TV. Both were staring at the moving pictures, although neither taking in what was actually happening. Jeff switched off the TV and sat the remote down beside him on the couch. He clasped his hands and lowered his gaze so he was now looking at the floor.

"You split up?"

Annie took a few seconds to answer him but this time she sounded unsure.

"Yes, I think."

"You think?" He asked in a slightly bewildered voice, his head still bent down.

He heard Annie sigh in frustration and could feel the calm atmosphere shift. For some reason he knew that this was it. Everything they had both been bottling up for years was about to be released and he tried to reassure himself that this was needed…that it was time.

Jeff took a deep breath and risked looking at his companion. He wasn't shocked at all to see the tears brimming in Annie's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Annie-?"

"I don't know!" She suddenly cried out angrily and stood up so she could walk over to the TV and face him with her arms folded. "He told me I had things to sort out and he's right because I do. _We do._"

Jeff closed his eyes wanting to avoid her furious glare and to hide his shame of causing yet more anguish for her. He sighed and opened his eyes so he could look at Annie remorsefully.

"Okay."

Annie had clearly not been ready for his answer and she looked temporarily taken aback. "Right…well…okay then." She stuttered but looked too flustered to say anymore.

Jeff decided for once to help her out; after all, he was the cause of this argument really.

"What did Danny say exactly?" He asked curiously and mentally gave the guy some credit for letting Annie work through this whole mess.

She shrugged in embarrassment and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "He said he knew that we were 'something more than friends' and that he couldn't be with me if I…if I…"

"If you, what?" Jeff probed tenderly but Annie shook her head refusing to finish off her sentence.

"No! I'm done sharing my feelings Jeff." She told him resolutely and planted her hands on her hips. Gone were the threatening tears and the angry voice. Before him now was a determined woman who wanted answers. He suddenly wished for her Disney doe eyes to return.

"Annie, I-" He began but she waved her hand indicating for him to shut up and he did.

"I can't do this anymore Jeff. I've tried…oh _believe me_ I've tried to ignore whatever this is!" She gestured wildly at the space in between them. "I like Danny, I really do. He's sweet, caring, he treats me like a princess. He even shares his feelings with me! But even after all of the time we've spent together apparently I still seem to have feelings for _you._"

Jeff sat there in stunned silence as he processed Annie's rant. He was about to speak up when she continued venting.

"It's not fair Jeff! I don't want to want someone who isn't interested in me. But every time I try to convince myself that we're just friends you do something like…like telling Danny I'm unavailable or squeezing my hand or looking at me like…" She trailed off unable to put into words what his lingering looks made her feel but by the way Jeff closed his eyes and sighed, with what sounded like regret, it was clear he knew exactly what she was referring to.

Annie watched as his eyes remained shut and for a moment she feared that he was going to pull his usual stunt of pretending it was all in her head. She nervously rubbed her hands together and shifted from one foot to the other. When Jeff eventually opened his eyes to meet her gaze again she let out an obvious sigh of relief. She took another deep breath and knew that if she stopped explaining her side of things then everything would just go back to normal and she couldn't stand the idea of that.

Annie pulled herself up straight and fixed him with a determined stare.

"I once told you that you either want me or you don't." She said and Jeff immediately recalled their meeting in the men's room almost two years ago. He had just successfully scared off Rich from the study group, because he couldn't stand to see him get close to Annie and she had called him on it. Even at this crucial moment in their relationship he still took the time to marvel at her ability to see past his bravado. "And you told me relationships are 'complicated'." Jeff cringed hearing his own words repeated in her hurt voice.

"Yeah, I did-" He agreed hoarsely but again he was interrupted.

"And now, nearly two years on, here we are again." She stated loudly, leaving no room for him to interject. He nodded to show he understood where she was heading and waited with baited breath for her next question. He knew what was coming. "So, you either want me or you don't. What's it going to be?"

Even though he knew it was coming Jeff still struggled to find his voice despite knowing the honest answer. He wanted to say it, he really did but the idea of finally letting Annie know exactly how he felt was suddenly terrifying. And if he told her what would happen? Would they begin dating? If they began a relationship would it work? Could he risk their friendship? He realised that the idea of their 'friendship' was questionable at the moment anyway but he still didn't like the possibility of them hurting each other.

While Jeff ran through his panicked thoughts Annie clenched and unclenched her hands wondering why he wasn't saying anything. He seemed to be with her throughout her entire speech and she believed that this time she might actually get the answer to her question. But now he had clammed up and Annie wished she'd now let him speak sooner instead of cutting him off. It was too much and she had backed him into a corner and when that happened Jeff Winger deflected or ran away. Unsure of what to do she smoothed down her coat and cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't have ranted at you." She said apologetically and this seemed to bring Jeff back to their current situation. "I'm…uh…I'm going to go." She told him nodding towards the door and quickly moved towards it as she felt warmth spread across her cheeks. She didn't want him to see her furious blush after trying to act all serious, resolute and, well, mature. She was almost at the door when she heard it.

"I want you."

Annie froze, hand resting on the door handle. She frowned almost positive that she had just imagined those words. She continued facing the closed door, tightening then loosening her grip on the gold knob.

"Annie, I want you." Jeff repeated in a louder, clearer voice and when she turned around Annie was surprised to see him standing up facing her, his face entirely earnest.

She swallowed hard and gave him a hopeful gaze. "You want me?"

He subtly nodded and responded with a sheepish smile. "I think it's probably been pretty obvious for a while now…"

Annie could've sworn she was in the middle of a dream right now. Jeff admitting that he liked her? Confirming once and for all that he wanted her in _that way?_ Unable to say anything back she let Jeff walk slowly towards her but he stopped a few feet away.

"Annie, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not happy you and Danny have broken up." He admitted honestly. "But even I've got to admit that he's a decent guy who can make you happy. And I'm-"

"Capable of it too." She jumped in to assure him and he smiled gratefully at her glowing opinion of him. "Jeff you seem to think that I hold you up on some kind of pedestal."

When he half smiled knowingly she sighed in mock annoyance. "Okay, so maybe there have been times when I've thought you were the guy with all the answers and, yes, I've imagined that being with you would be a bed of roses."

Jeff sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Annie cut him off. "Look, over the past four years I've seen you at your very best and at your very worst." She reminded him and Jeff knew this much was true. "And for some reason, despite everything, I still want to be with you."

Jeff seemed to think over her statement and eventually voiced his opinion. "Okay. But what if it doesn't work?" He asked pointedly but Annie could detect some worry in his voice. "You're one of my best friends Annie and I don't think I could stand losing you…"

Annie nodded understandingly while reducing the space between them with small steps. "I know. I feel the same. And who knows, maybe this won't work out. Maybe we'll break up after a few days or maybe we'll make it to 'long term'." He laughed as she used air quotes and finally knew, amazingly, that they were on the same page. "What I do know is that I can't keep doing this dance Jeff."

Her final sentence was tinged with sadness and before he realised what was happening Jeff's feet had carried him closer to Annie and he was pulling her up for a kiss. After her initial shock at feeling his lips against hers Annie gripped his waist while the object of her affection held her face in his hands. It wasn't overly passionate or even electrifying but it was the tenderest and sweet kiss either had experienced.

Reluctantly Jeff eventually pulled away and only because his need for air became a priority. He heard Annie sigh contentedly and he briefly rested his forehead against Annie's before pulling back. He looked down with a bright smile which she returned.

"Time to stop dancing then." He told her softly and he was rewarded with her most dazzling smile.


End file.
